Dark Ages: Sigma IV
by Df257
Summary: Two renegade Jedi, a filthy rich prince, and the mysterious Sith. After the Empire falls, the Sith still exist in the shadows. Betrayal, love, and plenty of plot twists. Please enjoy! Chapter 12 is up! Finally!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Lucas's work and it his here only for the use of borrowing. What is not my own is his. Don't sue and review! Enjoy!

NOTE: This is the only place you'll see this.  
  
Prologue  
  
The cloaked figure sat opposite the businessman. Wearing nothing noticeable other than his pitch-dark cloak, he had both of his hands on the tabletop, they hidden in his sleeves. Only the smallest bit of his chin could be seen from under the shadow of his cowl. Ghost white, a long, thin pale-red scar contrasted it, trailing up into the darkness towards his left eye.

"Come now, Dognica. You really shouldn't play with your food so," he said. His voice was slow and slurred, so the two traits counterbalanced somewhat to form recognizable speech. "It's bad manners to play. And we are here on business, not a play day." Dognica, the tall businessman, smiled slight and hesitant, patting his brow with his napkin.

"Ah, why, yes of course. My apologies, good sir." The normally smooth black market armsman darted his eyes about nervously. He had worked for many important men before, but never for somebody who could just raise a hand and kill him without he ever being able to fight back. "It's just, well... to be honest, sir, your presence is both humbling and off-putting." His dark blue vest was stained with sweat from his underarms, as was his red shirt under that. He moved his fork about among his food erratically, and then visibly made an effort to put it down. "But, as you say, business. The terms seem quite simple enough. Have there been any changes since the last time we spoke?" Dognica looked around the room, paranoid of anybody learning of this meeting. As it was, it was only him and the cloaked man stored away in the dining chambers of his ship, now heading off towards Coruscant as light speed.

"Well, yes. There is one more thing I'd like you to do." The man reached slowly into his cloak and drew out two pieces of paper, one tattered and torn from age, the other fairly new. These he looked over once before handing them to Dognica. "Get me these people. I know we've spoken of them before, but I want the male alive. You can do as you wish with the female after I have that man." His voice became strained with suppressed anger as he spoke of 'that man', yet a small red glow began to emanate from where the figure's forehead should be. "I'll double your fee." Dognica took the papers and looked over them. The new one was a picture of two beings standing side by side. It was a wanted poster, and the amount for their heads was only half of what he was being offered, but still, the impressive amount of twenty billion credits, dead or alive, was still something he took slight comfort in. If everything went to hell, he could at least turn these two people in. He looked at the picture closely. One was a cat-human hybrid, more human-like than cat. The picture was in primitive black and white, yet it was obvious that her wide smile was full of white teeth. The person next to her was much harder to discern. The face had been scratched and ripped at, but he knew that he was tall. He put down the first paper and picked up the second. He examined it closely before looking back at the original document. He found similarities between the two, and he was certain it was him. His hair was just as white as the girl's smile, but his face was much more sour. He folded both papers and put them in his pocket.

"Quite a request. But if I can get the ShadowLight hired, then it shouldn't be much of a problem to keep them alive long enough for you to retrieve them." Dognica stood up from his place at the table. "Then it's settled. I'll see you when I return home. Good day." He left his dining room quickly, not even glancing back at his uneaten meal.

"Good day." The cloaked figure slowly stood from his seat. He had just made the final bargain with this 'Dognica'. He knew it wasn't his real name, but it didn't hurt to just humor the fellow into thinking he was safe from a Sith Lord. People were easier to work with when they thought they were safe. With that last thought in his head, he let out a maniacal laugh as a dark mist slowly began to overtake his body. The only thing left that told of his presence was the slight trace of a bright red light, a feeling of hatred pulsing with the residue.

* * *

The blast doors sealed shut. Made of the latest and most advanced technologies using only the toughest of materials, it was proven to shut out any and all projectile weapons, and theoretically believed to block even a great Jedi Master. The overlord backed away from the door switch quickly, inspecting the entrance to make sure he had sealed it on his enemies. There came the sound of blasters and then, silence. After a few moments, the overlord heaved a sigh of relief and was about to open the door when FLASH! A beam of bright light of a purple hue appeared in the middle of the door, outshining even the hot metal slowly melting around it. Then came a second beam of the same hue, off to the right of the first. Then the two points slowly came and melded into one point. A loud crashing noise was heard and the door was flung back to the opposite wall, bent in the middle and still burning where the lights had cut. Out of the debris shone out the two lights of purple, each held apart from the other. Then also came two lights of orange, yet these were as one line with a space in- between. Then as the dust settled, two figures stood prominent. The male, wielding the orange bo-like lightsaber looked around quickly, assessing everything within the room. The female, a cat-like girl wielding the duel purple lightsabers, let out a small laugh.

"If this is all you have to offer, kind sir, I'm afraid we'll just have to take you in." And with that she jumped forward towards the overlord and the small array of guards he possessed.

"Watch out!" Shouted the male, then raised his arm. The laser turrets within the room all sparked and overloaded, causing small explosions everywhere in the room. The girl paid no heed though, as she came and easily unarmed every person in the room and was soon found with the overlord on his knees, one lightsaber at his throat and the other pointed at the room in general.

"What a fine mess this is," he muttered lightly under his breath. The girl only laughed, then knocked him out one blow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Well that was a pretty easy job." Deltina, a Tybaltian, about the age of 20, walked next to her companion, a human male of relatively the same age. The girl walked the same as a human and held many of the same characteristics, except for the light coat of fur covering her entire body, the whiskers on her face, and the grace with which she moved. Her eyes were a strange yellow and her hands and feet, unbound, contained retractable claws. Small though they were, they were still sharp enough to rip out a man's innards. She wore little in the way of clothing, only a small, brown leather skirt with a belt knife and a few survival supplies hanging from it, as well as two small hilts, one on either side of the belt, and a small tube-top-like item above her waist, also of a beige leather. She was a brunette, although her hair was darker than the tanish hue of her fur. She stood only 5'3", yet she seemed to stand only a few inches when prowling, or at least double her height when aroused in anger or fury. But today she sauntered easily alongside her friend, seemingly not having a care in the world.

The male seemed to be entirely different. Standing a large 6'3", Arbinger, an albino male, also held yellow eyes, but his hair was white as the purest of angels, as was his skin. He wore long gray cargo style pants, baggy to give him the look of having more meat than he really had, since he had practically none. In contrast, we wore a tight fitting long-sleeve of a dark blue color, reaching up to the base of his neck and his wrists. Quite unlike the swaggering figure beside, he moved about almost in a creepish fashion, almost as if expecting an attack and ready to hide at any moment. His eyes, though, told an entirely different story, one of a man quite capable of killing any soul who crossed him wrong, yet wise enough to restrain himself. In one of his pockets lay a larger hilt than either of the one the girl carried, yet of the same make and style.

"It could have gone horribly wrong if I hadn't checked that room for traps and the like. They would have pierced you full of tiny little laser holes and you might have fallen to pieces," Arbinger replied. He darted his eyes to a man moving on the road next to him, and watched him pass with empty hands. "You really should learn to be less reckless."

"And you need to learn how to be less paranoid. Look at you! You're always expecting some kind of trouble to just pop up and bite us in the ass." The pair walked into a bar on the backside of town, plain and simple, if dirty and grotesque. "And besides, if I was less reckless, we'd both be paranoid freaks, and that would get us nowhere." She sat down on a barstool. "A whiskey and wine, finest brand you got of wine, strongest whiskey. Now look, we both came out alive and 10,000 credits richer, so would you stop complaining."

"One of these days, Deltina, I might not be there to blast all those turrets away. What will you do then?" He reached for the wine glass and sipped it. "Amontillado. Poe's finest," he muttered. He was quite the connoisseur of wine.

"Look," she suddenly got very serious, "don't say stuff like that, a'ight? You're not just gonna be gone one day. You always watch my butt from being bit, and that won't change. You hear me?" Arbinger only gave a small grunt, his universal reply to most everything, from the price of bread to the death of his own mother.

"Just don't always expect me to pull your ass out of the fire. I'd like to be able to be the one who has some fun now and then, too," and with this he gave a slight smile and took another sip of his wine. "Synthetic Amontillado. Nothing worth the price." He drained his glass with one shot. "But let's finish our argument somewhere less…public. We are here for a reason, and that wouldn't be bickering amongst ourselves. I got one guy who's looking for some help, but he's only just somewhat new to this. Too easy to work over, and probably some foolish pipe dream that would get us killed." Arbinger and Deltina, two masters of the lightsaber and Force, also had another identity, one much more known to the world. They were the ShadowLight Jedi, mercenaries with the powers of Jedi, and were often without want of a job. Someone always tried to give them a job the minute they set foot on any planet, but they knew there was better business to be had. Much more fitting work for two Jedi Masters. "There's also a much more discrete guy. Dangerous work is my guess, and pays enough. Probably our best bet. You see anything?"

"Nothing of import," she replied, scanning the room with too open of eyes. "Of course, we could always scope out some of the other bars or the street. Might offer better."

"Perhaps. But then again, maybe we should-" he stopped suddenly, mid-grab for his second glass of wine. Deltina downed her shot fast and looked at him.

"What? What is it?" Then she turned and faced the direction of his stare, and gasped slightly. Before them stood a man dressed in red. Royal red. He bore the signia of the ancient House of Rocknai, a very rich house residing on the planet Sigma IV. Any and all of its members were rarely seen outside the planet, much less this far in the civilized galaxy. Even more surprising to find one on Coruscant. His red robe covered an equally red vest and pants, both of strange design and make. Seemingly made of silk and wool at the same time, the garments appeared to take on the form of its surroundings, though having hard times with the walls of the bar. Arbinger stood to meet him and met him at slightly eye level to look into blue eyes of the noble. His hair was under a golden cap that seemed to resemble some cloth replica of a large crown. His face was smooth and darkly tanned. Sun was never a problem on Sigma IV. His eyes held a sort of piercing look, one that saw deep into a man's heart and read his every thought, word, and deed.

"My name is Kahama du Rocknai, Prince of Sigma IV and ruler of the Arbwignia province." His head gave a slight bend. Very slight. "I came to ask for your assistance in some business matters. I would find it wise you come and join me." Arbinger returned the prince's piercing blue gaze with his own yellow stare. The prince gave a disgusted grunt and turned to walk away, muttering something under his breath and fully expecting his new 'servants' to follow. Deltina stood to whisper in Arbinger's ears.

"He looks really good, but he just called us ignoramus sons of a goatless mother. I assume that's an insult."

"Quite an insult at that. Much worse than what you could think of." With that, they both walked out, Deltina with her swagger, and Arbinger with something of an amble, easily strolling along. He rarely did this and only did when he expected serious trouble. Deltina's eyes were the only things that gave away her easy-going presence.

They followed Kahama down a dark, dank alley. Quite surprised at this new turn, they walked to the end and found the prince standing with two very large men of enormous stature, both wielding laser axes with two pistols behind their belts. One was held loosely in Rocknai's hand, but he was poised to pull it up and fire quite quickly. He knew what he was about.

"Glad you could keep up. I try to keep a quick pace." Deltina let out a stifled grunt of amusement and contempt. The prince glared at her for a second before beginning to address Arbinger. "I've heard you are the two finest warriors for hire," the insinuation of their merit was not hidden from Arbinger, yet Deltina beamed openly, "and I wish to hire you for a very special and dangerous job. If you wish to leave, you must leave now. What I am about to tell you are some of the secrets of my House, and if you betray them, well, let's just say these men know what to do about Jedi." The grunts chuckled briefly before resuming their stone countenances.

"Jedi can take care of themselves," replied Arbinger. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"I am offering 500 million credits to the ones who complete my task. Interested?"

"Add three more zeros to that and you have a deal." The prince stared openly at Arbinger's cool reply.

"Thr-Thr-Three more zeros! That makes it 500 _billion_ credits!"

"Well, if you've finished your sputtering, we have other clients to attend to. Good day." They turned to leave and began walking.

"Are you sure about this?" Deltina whispered. "I mean, 500 million can easily cover us for some time, but pushing like that and we won't find a job anywhere."

"He'll pay," he replied coolly. They soon reached the end of the alley and began to turn right before one of the guards came running up.

"The prince will offer half of what you ask and no more. A very generous offer, would you not agree?" Arbinger only stared at the man coolly for a few seconds before brushing past him to return to the prince.

"What do you ask of us?"

"Ah, a business man, I see." The prince rubbed his hands together eagerly, excitedly. "Well, kind sir, please, allow me to accommodate you within the confines of my ship, where we may discuss matter in a more …civilized environment." Looking around at the dingy surroundings, the prince then led through a small door behind him. The short passage led to a large personal spaceport, housing one cruiser, very similar to the Star Destroyer model the Empire of old used. Deltina stood slightly more erect and alert. Her parents had been killed by the Empire, orphaning her at the doorstep of a family friend, who soon led her to be a Jedi. The ramp opened to admit the five passengers, and within minutes, the ship was rising into the air and shooting off into space.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The interior of the ship was more spacious than the exterior allowed. There were many large rooms during their tour of the ship, duly named _Soleil du Ciel, _Sun of the Sky. And rightly so. Most of the interior was made of gold, including the seats. The Jedi were led into a huge ballroom, also adorned of gold with a marble floor. The hall held paintings dating back to even such artists as fabled van Gough and sculptures from the great, mythical Michelangelo, both artists from the imaginary planet Earth, and even modern works from all sorts of races and species. The prince knew how to throw a party, providing there was need or want of one. The prince turned back and smiled at Deltina.

"Perhaps you will be so kind as to grace me with a dance someday." Deltina flushed slightly, and Arbinger stiffened just as much. He was very protective of his little sister, even if they were only work partners and of different species.

After traveling through a few more rooms, they were led to a smaller room, one not adorned with any gold or metal of any kind. It was simpler, made of just fine silk. Kahama took a seat on a highly elaborate silk throne, while the Jedi took places opposite him on a small couch. The prince sat much higher than his two guests, and still his two guards loomed over all of them.

"Welcome to my personal hosting chambers. This is only where I entertain my most important guests. Wine, champagne? Whatever you wish, you may have."

"Hmm…. Whatever I wish…Alright then. I'll take your finest glass of _real_ Amontillado. I'm amazed some bars can at least get half the taste right in their synthetic, but I haven't had true in some time. And I have a taste for it right now," said Arbinger, fully expecting nothing of the sort.

"Well, if Wine-Boy here's gonna have his Amotidalo or whatever, then just give me some hard liquor. Toughest you got," Deltina squirmed to try and find a comfortable position on the couch, which seemed to lack any sense of padding.

"A very fine taste," the prince replied, only looking at the albino. He clapped his hands twice, lightly, and a droid came in bearing what was asked along with a glass of champagne. "I always had more of a taste for champagne than wine. Leaves stain on neither breath nor teeth." The prince hefted his glass and the droid glided over to give the guests their own drinks. Deltina downed hers in one shot and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow!" she managed to cough out. "Strong." Arbinger sipped at his own drink, and his own eyes widened slightly.

"You truly do grant whatever we ask. My compliments." He lifted his glass in toast and took another sip of the Amontillado. He sighed contently for a second before resuming his business manner. "So, what have you called us for?"

"Again, straight to business. No small talk? Shame. Well, this is your last chance to back out if you wish. No? Then allow me to proceed.

"About three generations ago, my great-grandfather, Torma du Rocknai, led the army _du __Ciel_ against the Empire, trying to preserve our lands from invasion and destruction. Unfortunately, he failed and was captured by a small scouting party. Brought before the Emperor himself, Torma tried to bargain his way out of execution. He bent to the will of the Empire and promised mass amounts of gold, silver, mythril, and power crystals, those that make up your lightsabers. The Emperor agreed to this, and our people became enslaved, forced to mine all that was promised. My great-grandfather was murdered by his own subjects, and soon the Empire was destroyed by the Rebellion. Unfortunately, the remains of the once almighty Empire were never driven out, and little pockets still remain in the forests of my planet. They still mine, but they now mine for a different purpose. Along with his promise for materials, Torma also passed on an ancient secret known only to the royal family. Deep within the forests of Sigma IV lies an ancient temple. A Jedi temple, one said to contain massive power. It is said that with that power, one who does not even have the slightest affinity for the Force, even one who is 'allergic', can become imbued with such powers not even the great Yoda could comprehend. And one who already has a high affinity? Infinite power. Infinite wisdom. Infinite life. These pockets try to find this temple, yet I do not yet know what they wish to do once they find this power."

"'Once they find'? You sound as though they are very close to this," stated Arbinger. The prince nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes. It would seem so. A very large pack of the Remnant has found the entrance to some ancient ruins, bearing an ancient mark of old. The rest of the forces are converging on their position. I assume you can figure out my request, ah oui?" Arbinger only returned the calculating stare of the prince.

"Actually, if you could define your request, life would be just that much simpler." Deltina had a way of lacking in matters requiring subtly, yet sometimes it was more of a blessing than a curse. "After all, even if we can figure out your request, if you tell us, you won't be able to bend to the contract to a smaller fee or none at all." Definitely a blessing. The prince sighed and smiled slightly.

"Very perceptive. And here I thought the albino was the one who knew what he was about. Very well. I shall state my conditions. Firstly, I want you to eliminate all of the occupation on my planet. Your best bet would be to destroy those at the temple and then kill the packs as they arrive. Your second task is to let no one touch the power in the temple. And third and final, you are to secure the power and then notify me once the area is cleared and secured. For your troubles, you will be compensated with," and here the prince coughed and muttered a bit, "250 billion credits. As well transportation back to Coruscant. Succeed, and you will be welcome guests at my home for life. Fail me, and the Remnant will be the least of your worries. You already have accepted my terms, so unless you wish to try and bargain and lose your heads, I suggest you return to your quarters and relax until we arrive in the next few hours. Enjoy." And with that the prince set down his empty glass and swaggered off to his own quarters. The two bodyguards took their places near the door. The duo set down their own glasses and walked out into the ballroom on their way back to their rooms.

"So," said Deltina, once she was sure her voice wouldn't echo far enough back for the guards to hear, "what do you think of the grand Kahama and his plans? Sounds like fun, don't it? And this power? He'd never know if we took for ourselves right? We could easily become so powerful, we wouldn't need any more jobs. We could rule the universe!"

"While what you say could prove true, Deltina," Arbinger muttered in reply, "I do believe the prince wants that position for himself. And he has us in quite the predicament. If we were to try and back out of the deal, we would have to kill everyone on this ship and become wanted criminals, both by the galaxy and particularly Sigma IV. And of course, the Empire will almost assuredly find that power. And then, if we complete all out tasks set before us and take the power for our own, he will surely know. And we have no other ride home unless we steal one. So, this is quite the sticky situation. Any ideas?"

"I already stated what I want."

"And I am inclined to agree with a few points. We will complete our quest as asked, and we will collect full payment, and we will even claim that power for ourselves. Of course, in doing so, you'll have to be less reckless, more paranoid, and without seeming so. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am! When ain't I?"

They never saw the camera behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Arbinger and Deltina walked out of the _Soleil du Ciel_ and into the private spaceport of the Rocknai family, connected directly to the private chambers of Kahama. The gleaming steel of the port was that of every port in the galaxy, except this shone with an inhuman shine of tireless work and effort.

"The finest androids money can buy," the prince said as he saw Deltina look around in somewhat startled wonder. The man wore a blue cloak today, with matching breeches and vest. Adorned with just simple rubies, he was still able to swagger as if he owned the palace, which, in reality, he did. "Please, follow me to my more…accommodating chambers. I would like to ask your advice for something." Deltina skipped up past the prince to the door as Arbinger slowly stalked towards them.

"Come on, Arby!" Deltina yelled. "See! No lasers!" And with that both she and the prince waltzed into the next room, and Deltina stopped and made a small squeak within her throat. Arbinger hurried his pace slightly, reaching into his pocket for his saber. "Arby…Arby look at this…" Deltina slowly pointed all across the room. The prince only smirked and walked towards his bed. His 15-foot square bed, containing double mattresses and silk sheets. The four-post bed stood close to 20-feet tall, and was located with the headboard against the right-hand wall. On its left stood a dresser level with the bed, made of pure Yavin forest oak, a very rare breed of tree. On the bed's right stood a grand wardrobe of the same wood. Three shelves high, it was neatly packed and probably stock-full of more of the prince's finest silks. On the opposite wall, or rather, against the opposite wall, lay a 64" holographic table projector, capable of projecting a full-scale battle spanning half the galaxy in full, 3-dimensional color. On the far wall across the door, lay two very large leather couches with a coffee table made of native Sigma IV wood, surrounded on either end by two small holographic chess games. Upon the walls lay magnificent paintings, some stretching to what would seem to be the early years of da Vinci and Michelangelo. The prince took a seat on the spacious bed.

"So, you like?" Kahama's mouth quirked into a small smile of superiority. Deltina could only nod, her mouth still gaping wide, while Arbinger only returned Rocknai's smile with a cold stare of his own. "May I offer you a drink? Perhaps some lunch? We have much to do before the day is out."

"Like what, if I may be so bold to ask," Arbinger slowly walked to one of the couches, examining the room with his eyes, still suspicious of any traps. Deltina still stood dumfounded in the doorway.

"Well, I'd first like to give you a tour of the palace and then the city. Arbwignia certainly isn't as grand as Coruscant, but I'm sure you'll find it accommodating enough. And then, I'd like to ask your opinions on a ball I'll be hosting tomorrow evening. In celebration of the founding of Sigma IV. I'm sure your…experiences…can add a certain flair which none of us could imagine." At the mention of a ball, Deltina shut her mouth in a loud clack and start bouncing around the room.

"Ooh! A ball! A ball! Can we go Arby? Please!" she whined as she was bouncing at Arbinger's feet. "We can get all dressed up and meet some rich people! It'll be fun! Please!" Arbinger sat in silent thought before acquiescing to her plea.

"So long as you do nothing foolish," and by that he meant no stealing, "…then I suppose it is alright if we attend the honorable" he stressed that slightly "Prince Rocknai's ball. That is, of course, if we can find proper attire for the evening."

"That won't be a problem. I'll have my personal dresser outfit you in the finest money can buy. But please, before we begin our tour, would you like something to eat?" Kahama smiled ostentatiously at Deltina.

After their extensive tour of the palace, through dining rooms, ballrooms, and entertaining rooms, they left to the city of Arbwignia. The city was much less polished than the palace, but it still looked better than most of the higher places of Coruscant. The trio, along with Rocknai's bodyguards from the ship, traveled down the main street. Arbinger and Deltina were looking around, she with enthusiasm, he with plans of ambush and attack. They were only shown a small portion of what they had seen from one of the balconies of the palace. The cleanest streets, serving only the finest of the city's inhabitants. There were breweries, meat shops, dairies, rarities, and almost anything one could dream of.

"As you can see, Arbwignia is quite well off. We are easily able to provide for the entire province as well as make plenty of money off trade. If there is anything that you desire, please, just ask, and it shall be given unto thee." Kahama again gave Deltina that sleazy smile, but she paid little attention as she stopped and stared into a dressmaker's window.

"Oh! Ohohohoh! Arby! Arby I want this one!" She jabbed her finger into the window several times at a gold low-neck dress, embroidered with blue sapphires and red rubies along the bosom and down the sleeves. It was slit up one side to the knee with silver thread up the slit. "Oh please! It's so beautiful and I'll just be a hit with everybody and please!" Arbinger was about to nod before he looked over at the prince.

"You said you're paying for all of this?"

"Why yes I am."

"Then you may have it Deltina." She squealed with delight and bolted into the store and started jabbering at the clerk for the dress. Kahama emitted a chuckle and followed after. Arbinger took a spot leaning against the corner of the store and an alley. His mind started to drift before he heard a voice behind him.

"Please, sir. Are you the Jedi everyone is talking about?" Arbinger turned on his heel and had his lightsaber's hilt next to the speaker's face, ready to just activate it and let it puncture a hole in the cloaked face.

"Who are you?" He held his lightsaber steady.

"There is no time for names. Please, I wish your help. If you are of a good heart, I shall meet you again tomorrow night, behind the palace in the garden. I'll find you." She began to reach for the hand that held her throat, but Arbinger let go and she scampered off into the alley. He turned back around and saw Deltina and Kahama walking out of the store, laughing and smiling.

"Oh yes! Quite a fine story. In fact, once I-" the prince was cut off as Deltina ran to Arbinger.

"Isn't it just beautiful! I'll bet you'll drop dead once you see me in it!" She smiled very slyly and then grabbed his hand. "But come on! We still have to buy you something!"

"That's quite alright." Arbinger slipped out of her grasp. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to tour the city alone. I'm sure I'll be fine, unless Your Highness believes his protection necessary?" Kahama chuckled again.

"No, it is quite alright. I'm sure you can find your way back. Come, Deltina, let us get you fitted perfectly for tomorrow night's ball. A lady requires much preparation for such an event, but I know for a fact you'll require much less time, as beautiful as you are now." Arbinger tensed slightly at the prince's last, but they had already turned away and began walking back to the palace, Deltina's arm linked in his. Arbinger had to shake his head before he could move on. Deltina always liked to flirt with a man at least once during a job, and as long as she didn't get herself hurt, it was not his place to interfere.

He walked along the main street until he found a decent sized side street, into which he turned and began to look for a bar of sorts. Work was always easy to find on any planet, if you looked in the right place. Every place he saw seemed to serve only folk of the upper crust. Able to pay, yes, but most likely unwilling to and without want of a mercenary. And if they did, it wouldn't be worth his time. Arbinger then turned onto a dingy alley and saw one bar situated in the middle of the short path. The Diluted Wine, its holographic sign showing a cup of water and wine pouring into one glass, the two flows intertwined. Other than that, it reeked of old beer and sour tempers. Definitely a place of business. Arbinger waltzed into the bar, and all music and chatter stopped. The musicians turned with their horns towards the door, the patrons with their glasses. All of the eyes held a glare of uncertainly, most added with hate and scorn. Arbinger glanced around before taking an empty bar stool isolated from anybody by two stools. As he sat down, the music resumed and the talk slowly gained speed.

"Strongest ya' got. Clean glass." Arbinger followed the bartender's movements until he was satisfied, then took the glass in one hand and began to raise it to his lips before a large fist hit the bar.

"We don't take kindly to your folk 'round here." The offender was a three-eyed Gran, wearing their traditional black garb. "Why don't you just get out of here!"

"And exactly what do you mean by 'your kind'?"

"You know what I mean, Jedi." The name echoed in the air and the tension thickened. "Now get out and don't look back!"

"I don't want any trouble. Why don't you just sit back down and mind your manners."

"Nobody wants any trouble, so get out of he-" An orange bar speared out of the midriff of the Gran. A few of the crowd gasp and the rest backed away as Arbinger sheathed his lightsaber and took his first sip of the glass that was still in his hand. Again, the music resumed its playing as the body was carried away by two of his former comrades.

"So, bartender," Arbinger whispered at the shocked bartender, "you heard any good business offers lately?"

"Well, um, I've heard someone speaking after what you're already hired for. And also," here his voice lowered, "I've heard something about the rightful heir to the throne and usurping the prince. Strange rumors. Best kept quiet round these parts. You didn't hear it from me." The bartender turned away from Arbinger as he finished his drink. He set down some credits, both for the drink and the information, and walked out the door, heading back towards the palace. Perhaps there really was a reason he didn't take too well to Rocknai.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Well then! I must say you look ravishing in that dress, Deltina!" Kahama sat on the edge of his bed as some of his maids were hemming and sewing up her new dress for the ball. "The gold adds such a color to your eyes and makes you even more beautiful than I thought any woman could equal, much less surpass." His unctuous smile for her was tainted by a slight gleam of lust in his eyes that Deltina missed.

"Why thank you dear!" She added a small hand flip to emphasize her joking. "I am quite inclined to agree. No man will be able to find me resistible in this." The prince stood up and made a formal bow in front of her.

"If I may so bold as to ask, my Lady Deltina, but would you be so kind as to grace a lowly man such as myself with but a simple dance." He reached for her hand and gave it a light kiss just as Arbinger glided in the room. Kahama looked up quickly and stood straight just as fast. "Master Arbinger! What a pleasant surprise! I hope you haven't gone and purchased anything to wear for this evening. No? Grand! I had a few of my best tailors fit you a tuxedo. I found black to be you color, as the gracious Lady Deltina agreed. Made of the finest silk available, garments equal to my own. Please, if you would be so kind as to step into the other room and try what's on the hanger, I'm sure you'll be most impressed." Arbinger grunted and turned aside to the room the prince had pointed out. Inside laid the tux just as Kahama had said. There were three hangers, one holding a pair of black silk pants that fit Arbinger's thin form perfectly. The second held a white undershirt, white dress shirt, and a black tux coat, all which fit snugly except for the coat, which left some room in the shoulders and elbows for movement. And upon the third lay a black cloak and top hat. Arbinger looked at himself in the mirror after he had donned all of the garments, then scoffed at himself and changed back into his original clothes and reached for the doorknob. But then he stopped, and then reached for the cloak and threw it over himself. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and smiled slightly, and walked out into the other room. Deltina turned around and looked him up and down thoughtfully, but Rocknai was not as approving.

"I slave over those clothes for you, and you refuse to wear anything but the cloak!"

"Actually, I believe it was your servants who slaved, not you. I'll have to reward them handsomely for this wonderful cloak. I couldn't have chosen better myself. Now, if you'll all excuse me," he made his best leg for his partner, his host, and all of the maids, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat and relax until the ball. Enjoy." And with that he waltzed right out of the room, wrapping dignity around himself like a king, outdoing any gesture the prince had made.

"He always surprises me," Deltina muttered with a smile. She turned from the door and looked at the prince. "My Lord, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I think I'll be joining young Arbinger for a bite," she smiled. "See-ya later!" And with that she lifted her dress and bolted after Arbinger, who stood just outside the door waiting for her.

"Nice timing. Almost better than that dress."

"Thanks. I thought it was quite beautiful," she said as she gazed adoringly down at her dress. "But anyway, what are the plans for tonight? Pull some crazy stunt to grab everything and go? We almost didn't make it out last time."

"Yes, I remember that," he muttered as he fingered an old scar on his right palm. "But no. Nothing grand tonight. You're to just enjoy the dance and not get into any trouble. And be wary of that prince."

"Ok ok. I won't get into any trouble and I'll watch my own ass tonight. But what about you? You look like you got somethin' goin' down tonight! Maybe a lady friend?" She nudged her friend in the gut with her elbow, a sly grin on her face. Arbinger chuckled at her ignorant truth.

"Yes, in fact, I do have a lady to meet. But you're not to tell anyone. I'll see you upon the morrow, fair Lady." Again, he made a bow and slipped into the kitchens, asking after pie as Deltina left to go do her hair.

"And so it is with my greatest pleasure that I am able to welcome our two guests into our hearts and home on this grand feast day of our founding!" Applause answered Kahama du Rocknai's opening speech and greeting for the ball. "Please, dance and drink to your hearts' content!" With that he stood down and swaggered towards two noblewomen of young age.

"Quite a speaker, that one," Arbinger grumbled into his drink. He had taken a seat at the bar after his name had been announced and a spotlight shone on him. He disliked public appearance almost as much as the public. He sat on a golden barstool in the golden ballroom of the _Soleil du Ciel_ with his head down in his drink, trying to avoid any prying eyes. He was wearing his normal attire of gray cargo and dark blue shirt, but also encompassing his new cloak. It had never occurred to him that Rocknai might actually announce their presence. Arbinger saw him and Deltina's being there as a blight on society, but it appeared that everybody more than welcomed and accepted their attendance and status. At every passerby who even so much as looked as if he or she would like to sit anywhere near the albino deserved a harsh glare and a low snarl. Being known had always thrown a damper on his mood, and sometimes interfered with his plans.

Deltina, on the other hand, took the whole thing in stride. She smiled at every person she saw and engaged in all manner of conversations, ranging from simple foodstuffs to the politics of Coruscant. Very few people had ever seen a Tybaltian before, and most of the men not tied down by either age or matrimony tried to win her favor by drink and ask for at least one of the many dances for the night. Wearing her new golden dress she had found the other day, she also wore some fine jewelry, handpicked by the prince himself, such as blue sapphires, red rubies, and green emeralds. She had silver ribbon tied through her short hair as well as a few more gems, and wore sparkling white gloves reaching her elbows. With little make-up on, she radiated a beautiful glow that said she knew she was beautiful and proud of it. Her high-heeled shoes added a swaying to her hips as she glided over to Arbinger's side.

"Well well well. How's the poor boy feeling? I thought you had a date tonight." She stared at him with a playful light in her eye, trying to get some sort of emotion other than sullen anger out of him.

"I wouldn't speak of that too loudly if I were you, Deltina," he stressed her name to try and show her he was in no mood for a change, "because some people might take an interest there. And besides, I thought you had better men to hang about than a poor soul such as myself." He took a quick sip of his wine before sliding a glance at her, looking up and down approvingly, if trying not to seem so. She giggled slightly, full aware of his look.

"Oh, poor baby!" she plopped down on the stool next to him. "Suck it up, kid. We each have our priorities. So go find your lady friend and I'm going to entertain myself a bit," she said, the last few words with a smile aimed at the advancing prince. Arbinger scowled heavily at the form, then drained his glass in one shot and stalked away from the pair towards the exit door. That prince was getting to be a bigger pain by the second.

Arbinger quickly regained his composure as he stood just outside the ship. Wandering around angry might get the fool killed. He could already have been marked and followed this very second. Damn the prince and his foolhardiness. Arbinger quickly flowed out the back door of the hangar out into the palace gardens and he began to wander, searching out the woman he had met previously. As he began his search, he quickly realized he was letting anger reign again, so he used a small bit of the Force, none detectable except from a very close range, and he melted into the shadows, losing all body and form. He was able to glide everywhere in the dark until he was behind the woman. Slowly, he rematerialized and slipped a hand over the woman's mouth, sshing her before he released.

"Where did you come from? There is no way here without me seeing you!" she fumbled out over her surprise.

"There are things I can do that would amaze you, and some that would haunt you until the end of your days. Do not question my presence. I am here as you asked. Now, you must answer my questions. Who are you and what do you want?" Arbinger held a tight rein on his anger, yet some of it still seeped out with the way he bit off his words.

"Well, I guess I do owe you that much." The figure removed her hood and revealed the smooth face of a young woman, not much older than Arbinger. Her blue eyes were full of dignity, wisdom and compassion, and her pretty face told of much hardship. Her raven black hair hung into her hood, probably reaching to the middle of her back if allowed to hang freely. "My name is Jeona de la Rocknai, Queen of Sigma IV and Arbwignia and rightful heir to the throne. I am here to ask your assistance in reclaiming my place and title." She stared almost defiantly into Arbinger's eyes, daring him to question her title and refuse her claim. He only chuckled softly to himself before replying.

"So, what the bartender says is true. But what does that make Kahama? Are you related? Or does he just act as a Rocknai?"

"Kahama was the advisor to the throne, and to my father, Torkana du Rocknai. He held the position for only a short while, after the death of the former advisor and close friend of my father, Kijama. Kahama did not find it fitting for him to be just a simple advisor and decided he would usurp the throne through his own influence and power. He was able to twist information before it reached my father's ears and used that to position armies to strike at friends and make treaties between hated enemies. He then murdered my father by poison and was going to kill me with a knife. Thankfully, my maid, Genegoa, was able to bundle me out of the palace before he was able to make the attempt. I haven't seen her since, and that was ten years ago. He now rules under the name of my House and aligns himself with my hated enemies. Please, I beg of your assistance." She laid a hand on his arm, a pleading and desperate look in her eyes. The Jedi stared into them with his cold, calculating stare.

"I am a man of honor, my Queen," she sighed slightly with relief and relaxed muscles she didn't realize she had tensed, "but I am also a man of money and purpose. What do you have to offer me?" Jeona sighed, this time in despair.

"I'm afraid I have no money to offer you. All the funds I receive go straight to the Resistance. All I can offer you is our undying gratitude and perhaps some money in the future. Please. I know my offer is weak and my position precarious, but you must help us. For the sake of this planet and my people. Please." She rested her other hand on his arm and put her face close to his. Arbinger remained silent for a few moments.

"…Alright." He pulled out his lightsaber and held the hilt in both of his hands, palms extended to the Queen. "By all that is right and fair, and as my word and honor as a Jedi, I pledge my loyalty and service to your Majesty, Queen Jeona de la Rocknai, until you are again seated upon the throne." He moved his right hand to his heart and gripped one edge of his lightsaber in his left. The Queen, startled by this, soon followed his example.

"By my word and honor, I, Queen Jeona de la Rocknai, do accept your pledge and hereby swear to keep you, your family, and all those you hold dear, safe until you leave my service." Arbinger quickly placed his lightsaber back in its rightful place. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. I thank you with all my heart, Arbinger of the ShadowLight Jedi." And with that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing swiftly into the shadows. Arbinger stayed where he had knelt for only a few seconds before cracking a small smile and a quick chuckle, muttering something about pretty faces, before he melted again into the shadows.

The bows of the violins moved in an angry fashion, straining to follow a pumping beat set by the basses. The ladies all moved about quickly, holding their skirts with one hand and their partners' with the other. The men and women who sat on the sidelines all held their focus on one couple in particular. Kahama held the maiden's hand as Deltina swirled about vigorously, her skirts all aflutter yet her feet as light as a feather. Soon all but the musicians stopped their own activities to gaze upon the graceful duo, all on their feet, hands a blur as the applause followed the silence of the music and the floor. The patrons soon resumed their own dances as the music came to a slow waltz.

"Oh wow! That was fun!" exclaimed Deltina as she pulled her gloves back to their original place. The prince stood, panting slightly, with an ear cocked to listen to the music before he made a graceful bow.

"Would the fair Lady be so kind as to grace me with a dance?" Deltina nodded and reached for Kahama's outstretched hand.

"If you don't mind, good sir, may I cut in?" The figure had just appeared beside the prince and made a better leg than him, one more of humility than of acknowledging an equal. The man stood up and held out one hand, top hat slightly to one side.

"Arbinger!" the prince hissed with venom in his voice. "No, I'm afraid that's-"

"Yes, of course, good sir. You don't mind, do you, my Lord?" And with that Deltina slipped her hand in Arbinger's and the two glided out into the middle of the dance floor, where he held her hand and hip, she the same. The prince stared after them, nearly fuming in place.

"Done already? I thought you could keep a woman entertained for much longer…" Deltina laughed coyly at her partner, yet he only smiled slightly before replying.

"I can of course, but I'm afraid she ran off before I could properly accommodate. But I do have good news," The two danced gracefully, Arbinger relating all of the events that encompassed all the business matters in their meeting.

"Wow. So, we really are in a pickle, aren't we?" The music finished the slow waltz.

"Yes we are. But we'll manage, as always," he replied before falling silent and listening to an announcement from the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for Ladies' Choice! Each Lady please select your partner and meet out on the dance floor for one of our smoother selections of the night. Enjoy…" The announcer fell back into the crowd to be chosen by one of the many ladies around.

"I guess it's time for your dance with the prince then…" Deltina turned to see what caused Arbinger's glum stare. The prince was striding confidently forward, fending off all manner of ladies, his oily smile transfixed on Deltina. She harrumphed loudly than turned back to Arbinger.

"If my Lord would be so kind," she placed out a hand, and Arbinger took hers in his as the two resumed the dancing positions they were in before. Arbinger was able to wink at the prince in a triumphant manner before he looked down at his friend.

"Nicely done. I like your style, kid. But, about our new position. I think that we should continue with our plans as they are for the time being. It presents the best opportunity to help Jeona and finish our job here. We'll revise as we need to." Deltina only nodded in reply before smiling sarcastically exasperatedly.

"Is everything always about business with you? I swear, if I knew any better, I'd call you an ass. Can't you just once not think that maybe I didn't ask you to dance just to discuss matters, and that just perhaps I wanted to come here to pretty myself up for you? What do you think of that?" Arbinger looked at Deltina for a few moments before a confused light came to his eyes. Deltina grumbled something under her breath and shook her head before he could get in a reply.

"Well, in truth, no. I didn't think that. I'm afraid business is my motivation. Usually. I actually thought you might like the prince, and the only reason I agreed to come here was to watch you. I don't trust him, nor like him, and I would be highly displease if you were seeing him." Deltina looked up into her partner's eyes with a new light in them. She then leaned forward hesitantly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Arbinger looked down at her for a few moments before she shook her ahead again.

"You're such a wool-headed oaf, Arby," Arbinger looked down at the top of her head and was about to bend down until she let go of him.

"Well, thank you my Lord. I'm afraid I must now offer the prince his dance. Goodnight." And she glided off, her head held high in a dignified and hurt manner.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Stupid oaf. Wouldn't know a woman if she sat on him," Deltina grumbled into her liquor. After she had just made her own advances to him, practically throwing herself at him, in her opinion, he had just stood there as if nothing had happened. Nothing! "Why can't men be simpler and less troublesome?" She downed her shot of tequila in one quick drink before standing up and stalking towards the exit doors.

"M'Lady, what has ailed you on this fine night of celebration in your honor?" Rocknai swept in beside her and matched her stride for stride to the door, a look of sympathy and concern on his face. Deltina was about to roughly cast him aside when the sight of her friend chatting with another woman caught the edge of her eye.

"It's nothing, really. Thank you, Kahama," Deltina mumbled as she forced a few tears from her eyes. The prince elegantly stepped in front of her.

"Nothing? It must something. Quite a something to make you cry. Come, we shall adjourn to my apartments and you can tell me all about it." Deltina smiled softly and linked her arm in his and the two strolled off towards the exit.

Arbinger stood in the middle of a group of finely dressed woman, all pressing in on him with questions.

"Exactly what's it like being a Jedi?"

"Can I become a Jedi? Can you sense the Force in me?"

"How many adventures have you been on?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Arbinger all but shoved the women to the floor as he strode out of their circle.

"Ladies, please, I'm afraid I can't answer all of your questions, as I have an important conversation with…" he scanned the room quickly and soon saw both the prince and Deltina walking out of the ball like two lovers on a stroll, "with the prince. If you'll be so kind as to excuse me." He turned about and left the simpering nobility at his back as he took large strides to catch up to his partner and anathema.

Arbinger quickly followed the two outside into the darkness of the spaceport. Afraid he might be seen or smelled by Deltina, he vanished into the shadows to stalk them. As he flowed silently behind them, he caught snippets of their conversation.

"Ah, don't let the bugger bother you, Deltina. He's a hired hand, and a man besides. You can't expect too much out of him." The prince walked with purpose and panache, holding onto Deltina's arm without seeming to notice anything but the owner. "And besides, why would you want a dirty, disgusting man like that, when you could have me?" His voice lowered as he ended his statement. Arbinger chuckled once with sarcastic mirth, or would have if he had any shape. His intuition had always served him well in the past, and now it was telling him to rip the scoundrel in two.

"Why thank you," Deltina giggled softly. She scanned the room behind her quickly. She had been sure she had felt something move. "But Arby is such a dear to me, and I can't just abandon him. He's like family."

"Yes, you're family. And I consider us friends. But," he clicked the door softly behind him," I'd like us to have something more." He drew from his sleeve a remote control. He pushed a small black button and a gas mask appeared beside him. "What do you think of that?" Deltina looked slightly confused at first before putting her back up, readying for some form of attack. She instinctively reached for her lightsabers, but she had left them in her room, across the hall from where she stood now.

"Well, Kahama. Actually, I'm afraid the answer is 'no'. I like you and all, but I'd rather not. After all, you're," she waved her hand up and down as if showing him an obvious fact, "human." Kahama scowled at this.

"Well," he slid the gas mask on, "have it your way." He quickly pushed a yellow button on the control and vapors of green gas came shooting out of the vents. Deltina looked around frantically and began using the Force to try and keep the fumes from her, but there were too many coming too fast. She soon started to wobble on her feet and throwing out her arm, fumbling for support.

"Hey… What is this…schuff?" Her speech began to come slow and slurred.

"Why, it's laughing gas. Or a form of it. You see, you now have almost no control over your body or your actions. So I can have you as mine." Kahama scowled viciously as he threw the girl onto his bed, turning off the gas. "You should have said yes. I much prefer someone more…wiling." He took off his gas mask and leapt on the bed after Deltina.

"Stop right there!" Kahama froze where he lay, looking around quickly to see the voice.

"Who's there? How dare you intrude in my chambers! Show yourself!" Kahama stood up on the bed, searching left and right quickly, the remote held steadily in his hand. WHOOSH! Vroom. Two orange shafts of light emanated from the corner of the room.

"And how dare you take advantage of her. I don't care what consequences there are. I'll cut you down where you stand." Kahama turned quickly and pointed his remote at Arbinger.

"I'm afraid not. You see, if you take one step, all I have to do is push this button and you'll-" he gasped as the remote flew from his hand across the room.

"How foolish do you think I am, Rocknai? I know who you are, what you are, and what you've done. So I shall strike you down here and now!" Arbinger flung himself at the prince, saber held high for a quick slash, one across the torso, the other across his neck. He roared, and as he was about to strike, he froze midair and started floating upwards, an unseen force holding him in place.

"I'm afraid I must stop you there, Kowachi." Arbinger's eyes widened at this name. "For you see, we still have need of the prince." The voiceless entity chuckled with mirth. "But I will make a bargain with you, Kowachi. If you come willingly to me, I'll spare the girl. Kahama has no power here, so I can assure you there will be no interference." The prince was about to yell in rage but was thrown against the wall with a loud THUD! that echoed in the room. He slid slowly down from his position into a rumbled heap of mass and bone. "But, if I must use more force, I'll kill the girl in front of your eyes. As you can see, I'm quite well capable of it." Deltina's head began to rise, and her body followed. She looked at Arbinger with a misty gaze.

"Hey…buddy! Look where we are! In zhe sky…" she fell silent as something held her mouth shut.

"All I have to do is turn her a little bit this way," her head turned to the right, her body remaining where it was in the air, "and soon she won't have anything holding up that pretty little head of hers. See?" Her head turned farther to the right, she trying to shout out some cry of pain. "What do you say?" Arbinger stared, horrified, at her state. He ground his teeth slowly, and then acquiesced.

"Alright, put the girl down and make sure no harm should come to her. I'll come willingly." The voice laughed manically as Arbinger's last sight was Deltina's form being lowered slowly to the bed.

Deltina slowly opened her eyes to see a bright, white light shining down her. She tried to open them farther than the crack she had made but her head throbbed violently with the effort. She moved her head slightly to one side and hissed with pain. She moved her fingers and was rewarded with blinding pain and very little movement.

"Hey! She's awake!" The nurse came and stood over her, blocking out the blinding light. "Deltina? How do you feel?" She tried to answer and only got a small sound out her mouth before she realized it was no use. "Yes. Yes of course. That makes sense. You and the prince had a rough night last night." Deltina tried to bring back memories of the previous night. All she could recall was walking with the prince to his room and then arguing about something before everything went fuzzy. "Not sure what happened, but we'll get to the bottom of this. The prince will tell us everything in due time." Deltina tried to recall what happened to the prince before the thought struck her like lightning. She tried to sit up quickly and cried out in pain. "Something the matter, sweetie? Don't worry, the prince is all right. He's just in the other room. Took quite a nasty hit to the head…" Deltina let the orderly prattle on about what she willed, her mind running as fast as it possibly could in her shocked and slowed state. She remembered hearing a sickening thud and then looking at Arbinger, a voice talking over everything. She didn't remember what it was talking about, or what was going on, but she had a sudden feeling Arby had been kidnapped. Or dead. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she silently began considering the fatal possibilities.

"Finally, Kowachi, I can have my revenge!" A cloaked figure stood before the chained Jedi, his arms and legs spread out as far as possible and locked tight to keep him from moving. The cave was dark and dank, not more than six and a half feet tall. The passage leading into the small section was a tiny slit, barely allowing anyone of any build through. There was no light or sound that came from there. Water dripped slowly from a stalactite onto a small puddle on the floor. Arbinger gently rattled the chains to find there was very little slack and no way of breaking them. He lifted his head and stared contemptuously into the hood of his captor.

"So, Sith, you have found me. Now why don't you tell me your name, as custom states." The hood only chuckled.

"Yes. Custom would make that very true. So, I shall abide by the laws you broke, Kowachi." The stranger lifted his hands to the cowl of his hood and slowly pulled it back, revealing a thin and pale face with a horrible red eye on his forehead and a long, thin scar trailing up from his chin to the eye. "My name is Darth Malic, apprentice to the once great Darth Sojun. And I am here to claim your head for treachery to the order of the Sith and the death of our master, Darth Sojun."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Arbinger looked into the face of Malic with cold, calculating eyes. He reexamined everything he had just heard, trying to find any flaw in the stranger's pronouncement.

"I am not responsible for the death of Sojun," he said flatly

"Really? And what proof do you have of that, brethren?" He inched forward slowly towards his captive. "You see, you are most likely his killer. After all, it was you who left the Sith. And it was _you_ who was seen with Sojun last. And it was _YOU_ who abandoned him to his death! Do not deny it! I know it was you! I can read your soul!" Malic's face was pressed close to Arbinger's, spittle flying from his lips, his third eye radiating a dangerous blood red. Arbinger chuckled in spite of himself.

"You fool. I know you cannot read my soul. No Sith has ever been able to do that. And I know you know nothing of my relation to the Sith, nor do you know who saw Sojun last. Just because you suspect I was the last person to be seen with this Sojun does not mean I was the last person to see him."

"You were last seen on Yavin heading into the swamps with Sojun! And you were the only one who came out of there. So you must have done it!" Malic quivered with rage as he shouted accusations at Arbinger, and slapped him across the face as he laughed. "Answer me! Or I will have your head!"

"You'll have my head either way. That much I do know for a fact. So what should I tell you, Sith? Shall I fabricate some fancy story full of fire-breathing dragons and mystical fairies? Or maybe something like a great lightsaber battle? Or just some sneak attack, a quick knife in the back…" Arbinger kept a cool face, yet his eyes sparkled with amusement, and, if examined closely enough, contempt. "I can tell you whatever you'd like to hear. Ask away." Malic slapped Arbinger hard across the face, yet all he did was turn his head back to the middle and continue to stare at his captor.

"I will not be denied, Kowachi!" Malic raised his hand as if again to slap him. Yet he hesitated, then slowly lowered his hand, trying to regain his self-control. "I know you are, or at least were, a member of the Sith. One of the most esteemed breed, at that. You were the candidate for Sojun's position as High Lord of the Sith. I know he trained you for years, ever since you were a small boy. I should know. I was the one to find you and brought him to you. Now tell me! What happened on Yavin?" His red eye slowly grew brighter and more intense throughout his tirade, and now it seemed almost to overtake him. Malic seemed not to notice, although the area around it pulsed quickly, almost with the same hate as its owner.

"I know nothing of this Sojun you speak of. I have never been to Yavin. I've heard it's not very habitable anyway, so why would any self-respecting soul travel there. And finally, my name is not Kowachi. It's Arbinger." A quick bolt of lightning coming from Malic's fingertips forced a surprised grunt from Arbinger.

"Kowachi, do not play games with me. I know exactly who you are. I just want to know what happened, my brother," his voiced was layered with false kindness, obviously forced.

"My name is Arbinger." Another bolt, this one lasting but a second longer, laced from Malic's hand.

"You are Kowachi. Or should I prove it to you?" He reached quickly to Arbinger's side and ripped off part of his shirt, revealing a tattoo all in black. It was that of an oval-shaped ring covered in steel spikes. A dragon was wrapped around it, bleeding from where its body had been punctured by the barbs, yet it still radiated a presence of command and death. The Black Dragon of the Sith had been etched permanently on Arbinger's side. Arbinger turned his head quickly to stare down at his exposed skin, then slowly turned his head back to face Malic.

"I gave up that life long ago. Kowachi is dead. He died the day I left Sojun to rot in the swamps of Yavin. I would not be a creature of blackness, and I refused to serve and obey such a villain."

"Pity," Malic replied, "You could have been such a star among us. You would have won out. You would have become the greatest leader of all the Sith. You would have led us in our destruction of the Jedi! But," he reached slowly for the Dragon, "it appears you are now just a lowly, pitiful excuse for a human. Betrayal does not ride well with anyone, especially when you betray the Sith. People become afraid. They can only imagine what kind of horror would befall a renegade Sith. You no longer hold any place in the world. So I shall ease your passing to hell. As soon as I learn everything I want." He placed his hand on the Dragon and closed his eyes as if in meditation. Arbinger flinched slightly and Malic opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly. "That should just about do it. I'm sure you know exactly what I've done to you, so prepare to tell me the truth." It was indeed true that Arbinger knew exactly what Malic had just done to him. Any member of the Sith learned this after receiving the Dragon. The Sith had a way of coercing the truth from any of its members, channeling some of the Force into the tattoo and the bearer was forced to tell the truth. It was only used in court situations, but Arbinger decided Malic had thought he was on trial. "What is your name?"

"Ar-" he flinched as if shocked lightly before changing his answer. "Kowachi." Malic chuckled softly.

"Yes. That is right. And what organization did you belong to for most of your life and then betrayed?"

"The Sith."

"Who was your master when you were an apprentice?"

"Sojun."

"And what happened to him?" Arbinger sat in silent for a few moments before answering.

"I don't know." Malic waited silently for a second before delivering a violent bolt of lightning.

"What happened to Sojun?"

"I don't know," was the cold reply. Malic shot more lightning at him.

"What happened to Sojun?"

"I don't know!" Malic began to fire more lightning into him, bolts arcing from every finger. He stopped suddenly though, a queasy look crossing his face.

"You don't know…" he stared off into space, his visions of destroying the High Lord by assassination came crashing down. "How can you not know? Did you kill him?"

"I did not kill Sojun." Malic felt his legs begin to lose their strength before he summoned up more hate.

"Then what happened on the last day you saw him?"

"We journeyed to Yavin by space fighter. We traveled into the swamps quite a ways when we landed and camped in a cave overnight while a storm raged around us. I left him after the storm had finished, a few hours before dawn. I stole the fighter and left the planet. I did not realize he had died until the Dragon glowed red hot with the desire of revenge. If I were ever able to remove this, I'd probably find a scar seared into my side from that day." Malic's eye was gray with deadness, hate drained from his body.

"So, brethren. You did not kill Sojun. And you do not know who did," he did not phrase that in a question. "And now I do not know who will ever know." He looked at Arbinger coldly. "I have no right to your head on a platter, as I was hoping. But it seems that I can still skin you for treason. But that will have to wait. You still have a purpose to serve." It only took a moment before realization dawned on Arbinger's face, but Malic failed to notice, lost in his own reverie. "Deltina will arrive soon enough to break the seal. Then you can die together." He gave one final look at the chained renegade and left, cloak swirling behind him. His cold laughter echoed in the cave for a few seconds before the only sound came to be the water dripping. Arbinger sighed as he felt Forbidden leave his side. The interview had been a close call, and he had only barely been able to sidestep Malic's questions. With a little more probing, his wrath would have been given a target. One that struck close to the ShadowLight's heart.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Deltina was sourly kicking her feet in a zigzagging line, scowling at the ground half the time or silently letting tears fall during the other. It has been a week since she woke up in that hospital room. She didn't remember much at all, but from what Kahama had told her, she had almost assumed the worst.

_It was an awful sight, Deltina._ _You were taken by surprise and knocked out by a heavyset man with a club. I tried to fend them all off, and if Arbinger hadn't shown up, you and I would no longer be alive. I tried my best to help Arbinger, but they soon had him isolated, and most of my strength had left me. Before I knew it, the big man picked me up and hurled me against the wall. The last thing I saw was the huge mass of people piled on top of the last place I had seen Arbinger. I'm sorry, Deltina. _

She had cried until dawn that night. She continued to cry still. But somehow, she had found strength in her. Strength to carry out on single and solitary purpose: to find Arbinger. She kept telling herself he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. She would feel so much more sorrow if he truly was. Somewhere, deep down in the bottom of her heart, she could feel his presence. She didn't know where it was, but she knew it was him and he was alive. And so she pressed on.

Her search, though, had so far only led to dismal results. She had been unable to detect any difference in the prince's story, but she knew there was something wrong there. So she hit the streets, checking out every bar she could. She first checked out the upper class pubs, but that had yielded no leads. Then she checked out the middle and lower class taverns and bars. No luck there, either. Finally, she checked out the scum halls, the places where she had taken some of her most dangerous work. Kidnapping or killing not only one Jedi, but two, had to have come out of places like these. Yet still, she found out nothing. She had heard all sorts of rumors coming from all the bars, the more flamboyant and outrageous ones coming from the pubs. The prince had been murdered by the Jedi. No, it was the prince who had killed the Jedi. No, the Sith had come back and killed everyone in the palace. She scoffed at all of these before turning to more likely news. Bits and pieces began floating around in her head. Everyone seemed to believe the Remnant forces in the forest were planning an all out take-over of Sigma IV. The lull in raids had made the people uneasy. And rumors of the Sith from the nobility seemed to be filtering their way down to everyone else, too. The people were tense, and fights became a more frequent event between any two people who sat together drunk. But other rumors began finding their ways to the ears of the people. Word of the prince doing nasty deeds to some of the housemaids soon became a common topic for joking. And thievery of the nobility also was joked about, but only among the lower class. And a few whispers in a dark corner overheard left a few people whispering more. And the whispers grew louder until everyone among the lower class had heard by now. The Queen was returning. Many people had their views on this, but it was the elderly folk who actually voiced their opinion loud enough.

"Return the Queen!"

"Down with Rocknai and tyranny!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Death to the tyrant!" Not many folk lived long enough to voice their opinion a second time, another thing that set tongues wagging.

All of this weighed heavily on Deltina. She was easily able to discern complete foolery from what might be the truth. It was finding what was actually useful that was hard. That was always Arby's job. His name trickled into her mind at that thought and the tears began to come again. But she refused to cry. Not here. Not out on the streets. She looked up to find where exactly she was.

She had stopped at the Diluted Wine. She had never seen this place before. She looked up and down the alley to see a few people walking by. She hadn't just wandered out of town, but she still didn't know where she was. She looked at the sign, wine and water intertwined to form one. She felt a small piece of comfort enter her. Fate must have led her here, or she would have never found it. With a steadying breath, wiping away any tears that might still have been riding in her eyes, she stepped into the bar.

Death of the music greeted the Tybaltian's arrival. She looked around and saw fear, hate, and strangely enough, recognition, in the eyes of the drinkers. She saw, deep in the shadows on her left, a group of Gran, glaring daggers at her. She stepped slowly into the room and took a seat on one of the barstools. Still the music remained quiet, and all of the surrounding patrons got up and walked away from her.

"Bartender? Bartender!" she said quickly, her voice ear-piercing in the silence. The man came around from the other side hesitantly.

"Yes, um, what can I get for you?" He kept his distance from her, acting as though she were a deadly and contagious disease.

"Strongest ya' got. Clean glass," she said into the silence. She noticed a shuffling of the group of Gran, and one said something in his native tongue. His fellows laughed, it obviously forced. The speaker got up and walked over to Deltina.

"So, you're a Jedi. The one with him, I take." The 'him' they were talking about was clear to everyone in the room. Deltina sat up slightly straighter and swallowed before answering.

"Yes. I am a Jedi. And, if you mean Arbinger, the other Jedi, than yes, I am here with him. Sorta." The Gran chuckled softly before slamming a fist down on the bar hard.

"Good," he glared at her with all three of his yellow eyes, blazing with heat. "Now I can exact my brother's revenge. What would you prefer? A silver or gold platter for your head? Or perhaps a spike?"

"Now, Dibicus," the bartender said hastily, "Take it easy now. Your brother got what was coming to him, and if you don't step lightly I-" he froze mid-word as a blaster pistol was pointed at his head.

"Shut your hole, Cardy. I ain't gonna cause too much trouble." He turned his pistol to slowly point at Deltina's head. "Bye, sweetie." As his finger tightened on the trigger, Deltina's own instincts kicked in. She instantly pushed up the gun with one hand and cleanly sliced Dibicus's head off with one quick flip of her hand, lightsaber drawn. Her eyes followed the head as it bounced inside the bartender's area as the body slowly fell to the floor. For the second time, the group of Gran came and silently hoisted the body away. The music and chatter came back slowly.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, miss, er, Jedi. He's been upset ever since that other Jedi, Arbinger you said? Since Arbinger came in here and put a hole in 'im. Was his own fault, really. But those two were one to kill anybody who crossed their path. But they're done now. Shame really. They did a good job too… Now, what did you say you wanted?" The bartender smiled kindly at Deltina, but something in her mind told her something wasn't right. She ran through what he had just said.

"What was their line of work?" Cardy began to look flustered before quickly answering in a rushed tone.

"Oh, nothing really. Garbage collecting and whatnot. Odd jobs."

"Odd jobs? Like maybe, something worth carrying a pistol for? An Imperial pistol?" The bartender recoiled as if from a poisonous snake, before sighing and looking around quickly. He leaned forward on the bar before speaking in hushed tones.

"They worked for the Resistance. Well, sorta. They were my contacts to the Resistance. Through them, I was able to pass along important information. Or what I deemed important. But now it seems I have to have them replaced. They were growing rowdy anyway," He stopped and looked Deltina up and down quickly. "Say, you wouldn't be interested in the job, would ya'? Not much in the way of pay, but the Queen never forgets anyone in her service." Deltina looked back into the eager eyes of the bartender.

"No thanks. I'm afraid I have more pressing matters at hand. Thank you though."

"No problem. Least I can do for ya'. But, would you mind passing this along to that friend of yours? We haven't seen him in some time." He slipped her a small envelope. She picked it up quickly and slid it in her pocket before turning back to the bartender. "That all?" He stood up and resumed the indifference of his trade.

"Yes. Thank you."

She stepped outside of the dingy darkness of the bar into the shadows of the alleyway. She hurriedly stuck her hand in her pocket and grabbed the note before she looked up and saw the Gran walking towards her. They were talking amongst themselves, but if she was seen here, stooped over a piece of paper, they might start getting ideas. So she took her hand out and started to walk towards the street, trying to find a secluded place. She came out into the daylight and saw that she was near the park, so she turned that way. She all but ran in the front gates and she walked right off the path into some thick bushes. She ducked down and looked around before she pulled the note out and ripped it open, careless of the seal.

_Jedi,_

_It seems that the times are growing more dire. I need to see you. The person you got this from. Find him again. Midnight. I'll see you the day you get this._

The note wasn't signed, but for the first time in a week, Deltina felt an uplifting sense of hope enter her. She finally had a lead to Arbinger, and nothing, not even the oblivion of the universe, would stop her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The darkness was held at bay by the flashing neon signs. It was going on midnight, and the bars still served their favorite patrons. Not many souls were out this late in the night, except for wandering to either a bar or their home. Music had ceased to come from the closed doors of the bars. Yet here and there, whooping and hollering could be heard. For most people, it was nothing more than some rowdy men yelling about something, but Deltina's ears caught what most people missed.

"Hey baby!"

"Take it off!"

"Show me some skin!" Deltina scoffed loudly from the shadows she was creeping in. _Perverts. I've never seen a society of men more obsessed with women since the backwaters of Coruscant. _She had seen what those men could do, and it did nothing to ease her mind about what might have been taking place behind the bar doors. With one final look at the loudest bar at the end of the street, she turned right into the Merchant's Corridor.

Here the lights were much fewer. The bars all had to be separated from the residential area, and the Merchant's Corridor was where that buffer lay. None of the stores had their signs lit or wares displayed for sale. The only thing for sale was either a shot of illegal drugs or a woman. One such vendor slinked up from a dark alley behind Deltina.

"Hey, sexy. How would you like to make some big bucks and get everything you could ever desire?" The pimp was short, not much taller than Deltina's midriff. She turned around and glared into the eyes of the pimp.

"Can you give me back my friend?" The pimp chuckled and lightly placed one arm around her.

"Baby, I am your friend." He smiled up into her face and pinched her. Deltina gave the man a yellow-eyed stare full of hatred, and he started to back away. "Come on, baby. You'll be my best prize! Every man will-" His speech ended as his head flew off into the wall on the other side of the wide street. Deltina bent down over the decapitated body as she put her lightsaber away. She ran a hand quickly through the clothes and, finding nothing worth taking, kicked the body into the wall, letting it fall next to its head. She stood up and looked about quickly and was about to move on before she saw a slight shift in the shadows. Curious, Deltina idly tossed the hilt of her lightsaber in her hand.

"Come on out, there. I won't hurt you, unless you're like this scum." The shadows flinched, and after a few moments, a woman emerged. Her face told of uncountable bruises from the past and her clothes barely covered her at all. Her hair was frizzled and dirty, and her eyes told tales of unspeakable horror. Deltina smiled at the woman, acting as though she were a scared child. "It's OK. Who are you? Were you one of," she gestured towards the headless corpse, "his…agents?" The woman only nodded slowly, clutching to the corner of the alley and street wall. "Well, you don't have to worry about anything now. He won't hurt you anymore. Go home. Start over. Live a good life." The woman looked on Deltina with, not respect, but relief. She stood up and nodded once before scampering off towards the residential area. _To think there are scumbags who would do such a thing as sell a woman's body for some credits. _She walked over to the pimp's limb body and kicked it a few times before she felt less angry. She harrumphed once in satisfaction before she turned and continued her creep in the shadows of the street.

The steps led down into infinite darkness for even the Tybaltian's eyes. She looked over to her left and still saw no sign of life in the billboard of the Diluted Wine. The note had said midnight, and the big city clock had just chimed the hour only a few minutes ago. She looked again into the darkness and did not feel the fear leave her. Nor the determination. _The only lead I have to Arby is down there. I'm not leaving him to die._ With tears slowly working their way from her eyes, Deltina slowly descended into the gloom and drew both her lightsaber hilts.

She pushed open the door slowly. It was cracked a bit, and she felt some relief at that. _Maybe he's expecting me._ Keeping both her lightsabers in her hands but not activated, she glided into the room. Her first step fell on a squeaky floorboard, and she stopped, ready to kill anything that moved. She held her attack position for a minute or so before deciding it was safe to travel on. She looked around and tried to adjust her eyes to the dark, and she was able to make out a few of the objects. She slowly picked her way around the table and chairs with a cat-like grace, keeping her eyes on the bar. As she reached it, she set down one of her lightsabers and felt around for a clue. Her hands soon hit a piece of paper and she greedily grabbed at it. She placed it close to her eyes before she decided to activate the lightsaber in her hand for light. With a soft whoosh and a steady vroom, she held the paper close to light and read the two words on the small slip.

_Back door_

She read the paper once, twice, then a third time to see if she had missed anything. She grunted and began looking around for a back door before she saw a small slit of light penetrate from under a door. She burnt the piece of paper on her saber and slowly slid to the door. With a steadying breath, she kicked down the door and held both lightsabers high, ready to strike down any foe.

"Ah, there you are." Cardy was sitting down at a small table, a deck of cards laid out before him. He took one glance at the lightsabers before he stood up and ignored them, only the slightest trace of the effort reflected in his eyes. "Come. Our guests have been waiting." He began to reach for the light switch, peeking out into the main bar before he stopped and looked back at Deltina. "Wait a minute? Where's your friend?"

"I don't know," Deltina sighed. "That's why I'm here. I was hoping you could tell me." Cardy shook his head once before shutting the back door and reaching for an identical door a short distance away.

"Well. Quite a pickle. We'll just have to make do. But come, we have to go." He opened the door and flipped off the light switch. With one last look at Deltina in the dark, he slipped through. Deltina walked over there and stopped with a small whimper, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Sewage. What luck." With a sigh, she sheathed both her lightsabers and followed the bartender down the passage.

A rat squeaked and ran off through a thin layer of muck. Deltina yelped and jumped backwards.

"What?" yelled Cardy, impatient to continue. "Can we please go?"

"I'm sorry! It's been a while since I hunted rats and the like in gunk like this. I'm coming!" _Great! I, Deltina, the legendary Tybaltian of the ShadowLight Jedi, am afraid of a rat and some sewage! Man, if Arby could see me now._ She hastened her pace to walk alongside the bartender. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's not much further. I'm sorry about all the shit and stuff floating around, but it's safe. That's all that matters in the long run." Cardy looked closely at the walls as the two walked on in silence.

"So, who are these grand guests I get to meet?" Deltina said after a few minutes. "They must be important, or dangerous, for needing all this secrecy."

"Important. And dangerous only because Kahama hunts them. You see-"

"Wait, what? Why is Kahama hunting them? And why are you expecting me to help?" Deltina stopped dead in her tracks, reaching slowly for one of the hilts on her side.

"You'll see!" Cardy kept trudging on, completely ignoring Deltina. "They won't hurt you, if that's what you're worried about. Let's just go- ah!" He stopped and bent down to examine a grate. A moldy sewage grate, covered in wet moss, dead animal parts sticking out in various and disgusting ways.

"There?" Deltina said as she walked up behind him.

"Yes, there. Now hurry! If we keep them waiting much longer, they'll be gone. Come on!" He lifted up the lid, pieces of the gunk falling into the shoot. Deltina bent over and sniffed over the pipe a few times before muttering, "No smell. This isn't a sewage pipe."

"Correct!" And with that, he pushed her so she lost her balance and pitched headfirst into the shoot. Her scream echoed in front of her as she fell down the greasy slide. Cardy looked around quickly before hopping into the shoot himself, pulling the grate over him, muttering something about giddy girls.

"Umph!" Deltina had hit the floor in more of a belly flop than a head dive. The shoot was angled to prevent such things. "Great welcome," she muttered as she stood up and brushed herself off, only to be knocked down again by Cardy's form crashing down from the shoot.

"Thanks for the soft landing," Cardy said sarcastically as he got off of her. Deltina only grumbled under her breath and glared at him. "Now, this way, if you please." He started to walk a little forward into the darkness before blinding light flashed on. "That's better! Through this door." Deltina only grumbled some more before she opened the door and slipped through.

"Finally! Where have you been? You've been keeping us all night!" The guard grabbed Cardy's arm and dragged him into the small room before shutting the door. He stood about 5'5" in a dark cloak with a blaster pistol in his hand.

"Sorry. Things happen," replied Cardy as he took a spot on the wall nonchalantly. It was impossible to think that only a minute ago he was a bouncing ball of energy, full of urgency and desire to get here. Now he just looked like he wanted to go home. "And besides, notice we don't have our esteemed guest." The guard looked at Deltina for a second before replying.

"You said you'd bring a Jedi. Well, I see a Jedi. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is she's not the one we had contact with previously." This was the first Deltina noticed another figure in the room. She stood up slowly and pulled back her hood. "But that was something I had already feared. Please, Jedi, have a seat. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Jeona. Jeona de la Rocknai." Deltina tilted her head to one side and opened her mouth slightly in confusion.

"Rocknai… how can you be a Rocknai? Would that mean you're related to Kahama?"

"No. Kahama is a traitor and a liar. Which is why I've brought you here. Arbinger already knows all of this, and-"

"Wait. So you're the girl Arby met the night of the ball?"

"Yes," Jeona replied. "He met me that night. Didn't he tell you anything?"

"Well, yeah. He did. But, I guess I kinda forgot. That night's still pretty hazy, and I never even thought about our dance," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed she really had forgotten until this moment.

"Well, that's quite alright. So, if there's no need to explain anything else, let's get straight down to business." She retook her seat and Deltina took one opposite of her. The guard and Cardy stood on either side of the door, Cardy now holding a blaster rifle.

"What do you need?" asked the Jedi.

"Your sword-arm, in specifics." She pulled out a small cube and clicked a button. A holographic, 3-D layout of the palace was displayed. "One of my men inside has been found out. Well, somewhat. All Kahama knows is that one of his servants has been slipping us information. And he's determined to find out who. He's prepared himself a hiding place once he's found out, but until then, he's just keeping a low profile. Which is unfortunate." Here she clicked another button and the image of a large transport vehicle came up. "Kahama's been bringing a bunch of these ships behind the backs of his supporters. We don't know what's in there, but our contact does. It must be something very important, or Kahama wouldn't mind letting the public know."

"Let me guess," interrupted Deltina. "You want me to somehow pull out your buddy, alive, of course, and then also keep my status with the prince so you get a new contact?"

You're a sharp one," chuckled Jeona. "But there's one more thing we'd like you to do." She pushed another button. "This is a new type of armor Kahama's engineers have been developing. That power you've been asked to claim? They have documents on it. Ancient text that only one of the scholars here was able to translate, and that barely. He said that this power was described as the ability to generate infinite amounts of Force in the user. He also said it was contained in an object. Kahama's always been a very ambitious man, so he's decided to try and duplicate this device. And then implant in into the armor. Simply put, he's trying to mass produce soldiers who have infinite Force abilities." Deltina's eyebrows rose at that as she considered the possibilities.

"Soldiers with infinite Force… Nobody could stand up to them. Not even what's left of the Sith and the New Republic would stand a chance. He'd have the universe in his hand…"

"Correct. What we want you to do is destroy this power when you come in contact with it. Nobody should have it. And we also want you to steal the blueprints for this armor. Our contact has been able to slip us bits and pieces, but he's never been able to lay his hands on the whole thing."

"Is that all?"

"No. There is… one more thing I'd like to ask you," Jeona's voice began to trail off, but it soon came back with a fire and passion. "I want you to bring him out alive. I know this is selfish, but I don't care about anything else. Even if you have to sacrifice everything, just bring him to me alive." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please…" Deltina looked on Jeona with a sense of pity. _He must be really important to her, if she's the Queen Arby says she is._ Thoughts of Arbinger again entered her head, and her feeling of pity turned into that of understanding. She had just lost her favorite person in the world, too. She understood what it meant to face the possibility that he might never return.

"Yes. Yes of course, Jeona. If I fail in every task, I won't let you down there." Jeona looked up at her with a smile and nodded once.

"Thank you. I know you'll do what you can. I believe in you." Jeona sniffed once and then stood up, resuming her dignified stance. "Alright. Then that's settled. Get in contact with Cardy sometime in the week with progress. However you can. We need to know what's going on. And don't do anything foolish." Deltina chuckled at that. "That concludes tonight's meeting. Get back to bed, and get some sleep." Without further ado, she walked out one of the doors leading in, her guard following at her heel.

"Well, that went pretty well." Cardy's face split a small grin as he stood up and began walking towards the last door. "Come on. Let's go home." He opened the door and walked out of it into the dankness of the rain forest. Deltina followed and stopped next to Cardy. "This is where we have to split up." He pointed off to his left. "Go that way and you'll hit the palace's back entrance in no time. You'll be fine. Night." And he left, leaving Deltina to walk back alone with her thoughts.

_What a fine mess this is. Not only did I _not_ get any leads to Arby, but I also got roped into another job! And what if she's wrong? What if _she's _the traitor? Maybe she's plotting to get rid of me. This armor could be fake, and this contact could be an assassin._ She paused her slow trek back. _But the look in her eyes. She really does like this guy. She can't be lying about that, can she? Oh, I don't know!_ She hugged herself as she walked out of the trees and through the palace gates. _Arby, where are you?_

Arbinger lifted his head slightly. He was still chained to the wall, and had been so without any movement since the night he had been taken. He barely had any food or water, and he didn't know what time or day it was, but it felt like an eternity. He blinked several times before he realized he couldn't make his splitting headache go away. He tried moving his head a little more but it hurt too much to do so without a groan. _This is what I get for having a heart._ That thought had crossed his mind many times over the days, yet he still thought about it with a sense of fondness. _But I guess it's worth the price._ A feeling had just popped in the back of his mind. It was a feeling of despair, but hoped was laced throughout. And over it all, love shone bright like a lighthouse beacon guiding a ship to safe harbor. _Deltina… I'm right here. Help me._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The hover train's seat was squished. Arbinger squirmed a bit in his seat to find a more comfortable position, but it was to no avail. His head tilted to the window, he shifted his left shoulder before feeling the lack of it. He opened his eyes wearily and looked down. Deltina was curled up in a little ball, snuggled warmly in his side. Her breathing was of slow and calm sleep, but her eyes weren't rapidly moving beneath her closed lids. She wasn't asleep, only resting. Arbinger's face of tired stone and cracked into a small grin as he again moved his shoulder, this time awarded with grunt from his partner and her shifting into a new, comfortable position. Arbinger chuckled as he moved his hand to tickle her exposed side. She twitched at his unexpected touch and hit him none too lightly in the ribs. He merely looked down on her head, barely flinching. A new feeling was arising in his heart. Hesitantly, he bent his head down and stopped, his nose lightly touching her hair. He let her scent overwhelm his nostrils, and he sighed lightly into her head, resignation beginning to overcome him. But maybe, just maybe… He pursed his lips and began to press them softly into her hair…

He lifted his head slowly with a moan. That had been a few years ago, when they had just recently met. If only things had been different, if he hadn't been this abomination… He opened his eyes to the darkness. He was beginning to grow weary. His body sagged from the mistreatment of the Sith lord. His mind was growing ragged. He knew they were flip-flopping the time of day. With an irregular eating and sleeping schedule, he could only take stabs in the dark to guess even the century he was in. And Malic's own visits did him no good. He never used Forbidden since that first, but Arbinger might have welcomed that compared to the hours of torture he had to endure. Lightning streaming from hand, the other holding him in a chocking grip.

"Can you not feel it, Kowachi?" Malic always insisted on using his Sith name. "Pain, hurt, suffering? Fear? Anger?" His voice was low, as if trying to entice him into something. "I can take it all away." It was a confession he wanted. "Tell me you killed him, and your pain can end." Their meetings always went like this, but the torture process grew longer and more intense each time. And the result was always the same, Arbinger kept his stolid silence and stone countenance.

"Admit it, Kowachi. Admit, and it is done." Malic's laughter echoed in his head and seemed to reverberate in the cavern. The echoes never stopped. Sooner or later, his resolves or his body would give in, and then it truly would be done.

But there was one thing that refused to let his body and spirit break. That bundle of emotions still sat at the back of his head. He had no idea how or why it was there, but he thanked the gods everyday for it. Deltina's constant love and worry were the only things he relied on anymore. In the spans between meals, he concentrated as hard as he could on that bundle, trying to open some line of communication, some way of returning the same emotions in that bundle. And after each of his sessions with Malic, tears slowly welled up in his eyes as he let her never-ending love wash over his wounds. The tears came not of relief, but of regret and fear. Regret he had never told her; fear he would never get the chance.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he felt the feelings grow stronger day by day. It wasn't a decrease in the distance between, nor did the feelings ever wane. They just grew more intense. He hoped that it was because he was succeeding at returning them, and feared he was losing sanity. But they were getting stronger. There was no other way to describe it. And so, he soaked in every last bit he could, and returned them the best he could.

Footsteps interrupted his reverie. He started and the chains rattled as he tried to stand his tallest. A silent shadow slipped through the thin opening. Arbinger raised an eyebrow. If anything, he expected another meal from one of the soldiers. Malic never ran two sessions in a row, but he feared the possibility was becoming greater with each passing day. The figure stepped slowly towards Arbinger, its cloak seeming to absorb the darkness and make the shadows shine brighter. Male or female, even height, was impossible to tell in those shadows.

"Good evening, Kowachi," said the figure. It had a low feminine voice, so Arbinger took that lead.

"Evening, is it? I wouldn't be able to tell you. And my name is Arbinger, not Kowachi."

"Only in your mind. Your birth name, Kowachi, belongs to the Sith. You were the apprentice of Darth Sojun, whom you betrayed and abandoned in the swamps of Yavin. A few days later, you felt the burn of the Dragon on your side, and a week later you found the reason behind that. One Deltina and her newly deceased master." Arbinger's eyes widened as the figure progressed past what Malic knew, and a new fear held him still at the end of her recital.

"Who are you?" he asked after the silence had stretched for a minute or so.

"That would depend on who you are, Kowachi. While you insist you are Arbinger, in your heart you are but a disgrace to the name and character. I know your struggle, and I know your desire. It is you who decides my identity, as well as her fate. It is you who must wage the war and end the struggle. I shall return when that has been decided." The shadows suddenly evened out into the dull darkness it always was. The figure had vanished into thin air.

"I must decide…" Arbinger muttered, his voice trailing off into thought. _She can't be one of Malic's agents, or he would know what she knew. How does she know so much? Deltina's the only other person who knows my past. And what does she mean I'm a disgrace to the name Arbinger? Who was she?_ The last thought left in silent reverie.

Hours drifted by before footsteps were again heard. The dinner plate wasn't coming.

Deltina reached up and rubbed her temple with her fingers. Just a second before, her step had faltered slightly at an acute pain in her head. She took a few more steps before the pain increased to a degree that made her stop walking, and then sit down. The pains had been pretty recent, occurring at irregular intervals since the night she had met Jeona. She would've thrown it all up to freak coincidence, except there was one thing more. Along with the head pains, a new entity had taken up residence in the back of her mind. But entity wasn't really the word to describe it. It was more like a shadow that… pulsed. When the migraines hit, it seemed to writhe with the same pain she felt. Almost like it was the one in pain, not her. And after the headaches, a sense of urgency came from the shadow. Urgency and, strangely enough, relief. How the opposites existed, she did not know. Of course, what this shadow was also escaped her mind. But she took comfort in its presence, and that was all that mattered to her. And besides, she had more pressing business to attend to.

It had been a week since she had first been asked to find the Queen's man. The problem was that she hadn't been given much to work with. The only description she had was a male servant keeping a low profile. So she had been able to rule out half the servants being her man, that half being female. But she had pieced together some bits and scraps of information. An informant had to be in a position to receive information. So that meant that he was either in Kahama's personal entourage, or he was trusted enough to serve while the prince was entertaining guests of great importance. Or worked for one of the military's generals, but that was less likely. If he was in the military's service, than getting plans for the armor would have been a breeze. And because Kahama had been sneaking in ships behind the backs of his supporters, it was just as unlikely he only helped entertain. So now, Deltina was down to ten of Kahama's most trusted servants. And she then took her elimination even further, ruling out the three elderly men that Kahama kept around for some unknown reason and the two that were married. _That only leaves five._ This was where things really got interesting.

In order to first find any suspicious behavior in these five, she'd have to somehow track them. And because there was only one of her and five of them, she'd have to find agents of her own. Credits wasn't her biggest concern, but finding loyal subjects were. Palaces always had spies, and what was passing along the same information to two different people if you got paid twice as much? It was a difficult task to find spies for spies, but the palace tavern was one of her best places to find her people. A few drinks helped loosen tongues, and loose tongues let important things slip. By this point in time, Deltina had already recruited three spies and she was doing her own work. The prince still had an interest in her, yet she was much more careful than she had been previously. She would have left him if she could, but she had to track the servants. In fact, it was one of her rendezvous with the prince that gave her her best lead.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" the prince walking alongside her said, wearing a light yellow shirt and khaki pants. The two were walking in Kahama's private garden behind the spaceport. He was still sporting that oily smile and vulgar light in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Yes, it certainly is," she responded. She was trying to pay equal attention to her surroundings as her companion, something she had never succeeded at as a Padawan. She was even worse at hiding the attempt, but the prince was about as bad as she was.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you decided to come with me. There's nobody else I'd like to be with right now." He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, giggling and running ahead a short bit.

"Tee hee! Oh, Kahama, you're such a flirt! But how about a lil' game? Hide 'n' Go Seek. Give me to the count of fifty." And she ran off into the bushes as he shut his eyes and started counting. She waited until he hit five before she doubled back and went the way they had come. She had a reason for playing this childish game. She saw one of Kahama's servants, one of her suspects, scurrying off into a small door behind some of the hedges. Crouching by the doors, she turned her head to look back at Kahama, her sharp ears hearing "…thirty-four…thirty-five…thirty-six…" She opened up the door and slipped through, shutting herself up in a dark alleyway. Her superior eyes quickly adjusted so she was able to follow the winding passage.

"This is getting more and more dangerous," a voice muttered up ahead. Deltina stopped suddenly at a turn and knelt down against the wall.

"Relax, will ya'. You'll be out of here soon enough. Jeona's got that Jedi running around trying to find you. Once that happens, just give her these new instructions, and you'll be out of here in no time!" Deltina's spirit instantly lifted. Now there was no need for her spies. She stood up and walked around the corner.

"Guess what, boys. That just happened." The two jumped and turned with fear in their eyes before relaxing.

"Yes. It would appear so," the elder of the two said. "So, in that case, I'll be leaving. Good-day, Jedi." He gave her a bow of deep respect before walking back the way Deltina had come. She turned from the retreating back of the servant to her objective.

"So. You're the guy I'm looking for."

"Yes," he replied. "I'm your man." Deltina looked him up and down. He stood about a head taller than she in the palace livery of white with red and purple stripes down the sleeves. He had short black hair that was trimmed neatly and a clean-shaven face. His teeth were a dazzling white, and he had bright blue eyes. He was lightly tanned, and his tight robes told of a well-built body underneath. She nodded approvingly.

"Jeona's got good taste." The servant's face flushed crimson red and he looked down at his feet.

"Why, uh, thank you, uh…yeah," he said, completely flustered and embarrassed. He cleared his throat a few times before continuing. "Well, yes, as I said, I'm your man. And these," he handed her a small sealed envelope, "are our new instructions. I haven't gotten a chance to look over them, so we're both in for a surprise." Deltina broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

_Rumor is plans are open tomorrow night. Grab and go. Keep your head._

Deltina read the letter out loud before a confused look came to her eyes.

"Code," said the servant. "The armor plans are being copied and given out tomorrow to some of Kahama's supporters. We make an extra copy and run for cover. Security should be pretty heavy." He tapped his foot rapidly and stared off into a point in space, a finger making jagged motions in the air. Deltina remained silent for a few moments before deciding to interrupt.

"Uh, so, exactly what are we gonna do?" The servant snapped out of his trance and looked surprised to see someone there.

"What? Oh yeah! I'm formulating. I'll let ya' know in a sec'."

"Well, before you do that, can you at least tell me your name?" The servant again jumped and flushed slightly.

"Right! Sorry 'bout that. Name's Geoco. Pleasure to be working alongside a Jedi!" The two shook hands in new alliance.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"I'm so sorry to have left you, my dear. I'm afraid I got a little hungry for a small snack and had to run down to the kitchen for a snack." Deltina was standing in the doorway to Kahama's room. He had summoned her here a short while ago, soon after he realized she had left the garden. She hadn't intended to leave him there, but things had taken longer than she thought, and she lost track of time. She had to be more careful if she expected not to blow her new objective.

"It's quite alright. I understand completely. Please, come in," Kahama beckoned from his bed. She had heard him pacing back and forth agitatedly, as well as his scramble to find a relaxed position on the bed when she knocked and spoke her name. "Won't you have a seat? But my, you seem tense." He shifted to where he was sitting on his legs facing a side of the bed. "I am an expert at massages. Please, come, and let me relax you." He smiled that small smile of one enticing another, and Deltina knew it. Still, she was rather tense. Maybe he could help her while she was still harming him.

"Yes. Yes, that might be lovely." She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He crawled over behind her and placed his hands on her exposed shoulders, gently rubbing his fingers into her skin. She moaned slightly as she felt her muscles give out under his magical touch and relax. He really was good at this. Of course, he talked as he worked. He could never stop talking.

"Doesn't that feel wonderful? I always found it a pity that I could never find someone who could this to me. A curse of being the best, I suppose. Still, that doesn't make me feel any better about it. My, but you are tense. What's been bothering you as to do this to you?" Deltina rolled her head around her neck before she realized he had asked her a question. Her mind raced to find it before she answered.

"It's Arby. He's been gone for a long time, and I really miss him. I'm starting to wonder if he may be dead, or if he just abandoned me." A tear began to form in her eye, and it was not in acting. She really had been thinking along these lines once or twice, and it truly did pain her to even consider the possibility of it, however much she refused to believe it.

"Ah. Yes, I understand how you fe-" Deltina whipped her head around to stare at him before he could finish his sentence.

"You have no idea how I feel! How worried I am about him and so afraid that the worst happened or that he really did leave me here! To have to cry myself to sleep practically every night because I just don't know." She bit her lip to stop herself from talking. She had already said much more than she intended. Kahama only looked at her, his eyes full of compassion and understanding. She hated those eyes, yet she felt strange comfort in them.

"I'm sorry, Deltina. You're right, I don't really understand. I can only vaguely grasp a small guess at your plight. But it pains me so to see you like this. I want to help you in every way I can. I want to comfort you, shelter you, and keep you safe. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you." His voice died down in volume during this, and his face was moving closer with each word. Before Deltina knew it, he held her in a long, soft kiss. At first she was appalled to find herself like this, but she could not help but enjoy it the entire time. His lips were so soft and she almost felt everything he had just said. He broke the kiss off after about fifteen seconds, his eyes closed as he pulled his face back a bit. She looked at him, her mind spinning out of control. She quickly stood up and began to half-run to the door.

"I'm sorry. I need some air." She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her as she ran down the halls. Kahama sat staring at the door for a silent second, and then he began to laugh. Small at first, but soon he threw his head back and cackled at the ceiling. He had her now.

Tears obscured her vision as she pushed past bewildered servants out into the ground level of the palace leading into the city. She sniffed a few times and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, trying to calm herself. She had just kissed the prince, the enemy. Or rather, he had kissed her, but that wasn't the point. It was just a kiss, nothing new to her or anything. And he was the enemy, but she always fraternized with the enemy. It was what she did, for both business and pleasure. Yet there was something more behind that. Either he really had meant everything he said, in which case she should run back there and throw herself at his feet, or he was a very good actor, and then she'd kill him. What was worse was that she had appreciated the kiss, even given back near the end. And that wasn't right! She loved Arbinger, not Kahama! She nearly screamed at herself for violating that love before she stopped cold. _I love Arbinger…_ She knew it was true. She had no doubt in her mind. And yet, it was new and… strange. She had never considered Arbinger to be anything more than her brother, so love in that sense was always with her. But loving Arbinger as a soul mate was almost inconceivable. Yet it was true. She did not deny the fact. She just found it hard to adjust to. But now that she knew she loved Arbinger, how was she going to face Kahama again? What if he somehow worked his charm again and she found herself with him instead of Arby? Her mind worked in hurried circles for a few minutes before she heard a cry in the distance. She looked up and found no time to be in shock to find herself at the other end of town. She ran quickly down the alley behind the small fish merchant's shop towards the scream. The alleyway took a sharp ninety-degree angle to the right. She ran straight at the opposite wall, and turned at the last second, her feet running alongside the wall for a few steps before she landed squarely on her feet facing a group of men in a circle.

"No! Please don't!" a female's voice cried out from the center of the ring of five big, burly men.

"And why shouldn't we, sweetcakes? We used to do this all the time, remember?" One of the men, this guy wearing a green fisherman's vest, stood up slightly while saying this. He raised a hand and tossed aside a dirty and tattered bra.

"And besides, this is too much fun to stop." This guy wasn't wearing a shirt, just black pants. He stood up and Deltina heard the faint zipping of an unzipping zipper. She then knew what was going on and decided to put an end to such horrific acts.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch her!" She was striding confidently towards the brigands, not showing any sign of fear or caution, just anger. The men who were closer to her backed up and revealed their prisoner on the ground. The woman, lying in a fetal position with only a small thong covering her, looked up to see into the face of her rescuer. It was the same girl from the other night, the one with the pimp Deltina had mercilessly struck down. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she fell back down, relief that a Jedi had come to her plight making her a limp doll. Deltina stood over the sobbing figure before looking up to address the men, who had now encircled her as well.

"I can't believe you. You were going to rape an innocent girl? Where are her clothes?"

"Why, they're right over there, sexy." The man in the fisherman's vest pointed to the opposite wall. Deltina turned and tried to find the clothes before jumping as the man slapped her butt.

"How dare you!" She turned around to face him, and before she could yell at him, another hand pinched her bottom. She stood rigid, hand forced to her side. "If another one of you touches me, you'll all be dead before you know what hit you."

"Oh really?" The man without the shirt walked forward and stood just a few centimeters from her. "So, if I do this," he said as he grabbed her breast, "then y-" Deltina had her lightsaber out in a flash and cut off the offender's arms. He looked down silently, and opened his mouth to scream right as Deltina took off his head in one quick swipe. She drew her other light saber and threw it at the nearest guy, the blade cleaning cutting him off at the torso. She didn't have time to watch, as she jumped backwards and turned in midair, bringing her saber straight down to cut the man in two from head to toe. She quickly spun left and shoved the point of her blade through the head of the next man, which she then pulled out to the side, taking with it half of his head. Without moving her head or eyes, Deltina instinctively threw her lightsaber off to the right. The VOOSH of the blade as it cut through flesh was the only thing she heard, not seeing the hole it had driven straight through his heart. She reached out her hands and recalled both sabers to her. She quickly sheathed them and moved towards the girl. She picked up her bra on the way and knelt next to her.

"Here," she said as she handed the girl her clothing. The former prostitute only took it in silence and hurriedly strapped it on.

"What's your name?" asked Deltina. The girl looked at her blankly for a few seconds before replying.

"T-T-Thelma, ma'am."

"Please, don't call me ma'am. My name's Deltina. A pleasure to meet you, although I'd prefer it to be under better circumstances." She held out her hand. "Come on, now. Let's find you some decent clothes." Thelma stared at Deltina's hand blankly. "Well come on now. I'm here to help you, not harm you." Thelma stared at the hand again for a few seconds before slowly grasping it with her shaking one. Deltina quickly lifted her up to Thelma's squeaking surprise. "Sorry about that. Now come on!" Deltina put her arm around Thelma's shoulder. "Let's go start you off with a new life."

Kahama took purposeful strides down the corridors to his private chambers. _That girl is becoming quite the hassle. I'll have her head on a silver platter after I'm done with her._ A servant dropped a curtsy as he strode by, and he shoved her down and growled at her as he continued along. _This is becoming old. No woman has ever refused me for so long. Perhaps… could she remember that night? …No. No, that's impossible. That gas is foolproof. But still, she isn't human. Maybe she does remember. But then why hasn't she confronted me yet? What game could she be playing at… Or am I just taking too long with the kill?_ He looked up to find himself at the door to his room. Somewhat surprised he was already there, he opened it and slammed the door shut in rage before his eyes widened in fear.

"Why hello, Kahama." A black cloaked figured sat on the side of his bed. "It's been sometime since I've seen you." Kahama backed up against his door.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Oh yes you have." The figure stood up and slowly walked towards Rocknai. "How could you forget such a face? Or rather, a lack of one. Shall I refresh your memory, Kahama? Or should I say, Dognica?" Kahama shuddered at that name. He knew exactly who the figure was, but he didn't want to see him.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah. So you remember." The figure stopped halfway between the door and the bed. "That saves me some time. So, down to business. You have failed me, Kahama." The prince huddled down against the door as the Sith lord pointed a long, white finger at him.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered. "How have I failed you? I've done everything you've asked! I-"

"I have Arbinger, you fool. And that gate still stands. Why haven't you gotten Deltina to open that door? Stop playing at your stupid games and get the door open. You have one week. Is that clear?"

"Yes! Perfectly clear! I won't fail you! I promise!"

"Good. Now, I'm gone." Kahama looked up and indeed, the Sith was gone. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief. How had he found him? And how did he know his alias? He stood up slowly, but his knees gave out before he made it halfway. He sighed again. There was no use pondering on how a Sith knew what a Sith knew. Better to just work with what he had. He had one week to break down that gate that sealed in the power. He'd have to get to work on it soon. The sooner the better was always the truth. But he had a party to host tomorrow night. The morning after. He made a vow that he would get Deltina to go the morning after. He stood up and dusted his clothes off, his new resolve giving him renewed strength. He walked over to his desk and made a quick note of what needed doing before walking out of his rooms toward the kitchen. Fear made men hungry.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The cooks were frantically scurrying about to finish the meal on time. The dinner party for the unveiling was close at hand, and the menu items asked for did not last long but took a lot of time to make, so everything was last minute.

"Get me some parsley!"

"Turn off that oven! It's gonna burn!"

"Fire!" That drew all of the cooks' attention, yet it was seen to immediately. It was a very busy day in the kitchens of Kahama.

It was also a very busy day in the servant's quarters. Kahama's personal entourage was preparing themselves in their finest attire, while the other servants were bustling about the dining room and lobby, cleaning to the spotless perfection. Tonight was the night Kahama was going to secure his position as lord and ruler of the land, and anyone who put one toe out of line was up for execution. Of course, death was not a new threat to some of the servants.

"Where is Geoco? Did he have to run some sort of errand or something the prince requested for?"

"Probably. You know Kahama."

"More than I'd like to."

It just so happened that Geoco was on an errand, but not for the prince. He was at that moment heading for Deltina's quarters. Poking his head out of the secret passage and checking the hallway quickly, he stepped out and knocked on Deltina's door.

Movement was heard inside. The doorknob began to turn.

"Geoco! We've been looking for you!" He turned around and saw another member of the elite servants just as the door opened.

"Yes?" asked Deltina. "What do you want?" Geoco turned his head to face her, panic starting to show before he smoothed it over.

"Miss Deltina, Master Kahama has requested your presence." He turned back to face the servant. "I'll be along in a minute, as soon as I escort our esteemed guest to Kahama's chambers." The servant nodded and walked away, but not without looking back once or twice.

Deltina sighed in relief after he turned the corner. "Whew! That could've been bad."

Geoco turned all the way around to face her. "That _was_ bad! The longest it takes to get to Kahama's chambers from here is only about a minute. I have to brief you as we walk there."

"Why are we walking there?"

"Because that was my excuse, so there will be people watching for us, if not waiting there. Now," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in right direction, "this is what you'll need to do. The plans are being stored down in the basement. In exactly ten minutes, two guards are going to come down there, take the plans, and then walk three floors to the copy machine and make five temporary copies for our guests. What you need to do is make a sixth copy, a permanent one, before the guards return the plans to the hold. They are the only two who can open that safe, and only during that twenty-two minute window. Your best bet it to wait for me to show up to the copy room on this floor. Hopefully, I can escape to do all of this myself. If not, what you'll need to do is somehow get them to make a permanent copy. You're a Jedi, you've got powers, use them. To get the copy room, from Kahama's chambers, you'll want to look for the first painting on the left, closest to the door leading in. Behind there is a secret passage. Follow that to the T, turn right, then take the second left, and then-" his voice cut abruptly short as a servant turned around the corner, a look of relief on his face.

"Geoco! The prince has been seeking you! Quickly! He's down in the reception hall."

"Of course." Geoco turned to Deltina. "Down the hall, on the left." He then bowed and left on his hurried and urgent errand, leaving Deltina to her own devices.

_What could be the worst thing possible besides this?_

_Why does it always get worse?_

It had been close to eighteen minutes since Geoco left her. She had easily made her way to Kahama's chambers, and found the secret path without difficulty. She had taken the first right, and then the second left. But from there, she had no directions. She had first tried to listen for any sounds, yet the corridors were small and sound echoed down the walls. After a few minutes of aimless wandering, she decided she would mark where she had been by slashing into each passage. But without any entrance to be marked, her idea soon proved rather ineffective. So, she did the next thing any normal person, Jedi or no, would do.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed, the echoes bouncing down the halls. She started beating her fists against the wall, and soon noticed a strange movement in the corner of her eye. To her left, a brick was sticking out slightly from the rest of the work. Curious, she hit the wall again and saw it jiggle very slightly. She casually examined the brick, and decided with instant appeal that it was better than being lost forever. She pushed the brick in the wall, and sure enough, the wall segment she had been beating opened to reveal a metal tunnel leading downwards.

Excited, Deltina ran down the tunnel, her feet echoing loudly off the metal. She slowed her pace when she heard two voices talking. She stopped and listened intently at the mention of 'plans'.

"…these plans sure are interesting."

"Yeah, but we gotta hurry. The safe shuts in three, and if they aren't in there, we're dead."

_Yes!_ Deltina felt a sudden uplifting of spirits at this sudden arrival. She had found the guards, yet had very little time to do what she intended. She sat in the tunnel, which she discovered was a ventilation shaft for the lower areas, and started to try and formulate a plan before she realized the voices had died away.

Desperate, she kicked and beat at the tunnel, then pulled out a lightsaber and cut herself out to land on the ground. The guards had come running at the sound of the beating, and had weapons drawn and firing by the time Deltina fell. She wasted no time, swiftly running straight at the bigger guard and backhanding him in the face with her lightsaber. She turned and tripped the next man and slammed him to the ground in the same fashion.

"Two minutes, probably," she muttered as she bent down and grabbed at the plans the second man held. She hurriedly turned and ran towards the direction the guards were heading in and followed the only path directly to the safe, where she put back all the copies and shut the safe, where it locked and beeped reassuringly. She then turned and ran full tilt the other way towards the stairs. She had stolen the original plans, and she had to leave. Now.

"Bloody – where is that girl!"

Geoco was walking back from the copy room. He had been able to get away from the pesky servant and come to the guards. He gave them the new order that he be given a permanent copy, and they did so without question. He was now heading down into the first cellar looking for some fruits the cooks had asked for. But he was really hoping to catch a glimpse of –

"Geoco!" Deltina barreled straight into him with a gripping hug.

"There you are! Where have you been? I've got the copy; we need to-" He stopped when he saw her shocked expression. "What?"

She held up the original. "I got lost in the passages, so I was lucky to be able to find them. But they were coming back, and I thought you hadn't made it, so I just slammed into them and took the original. We need to leave!"

Geoco's face went pale when he heard original. "…You took the original!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

Deltina grabbed Geoco's hand as she raced for the stairs up.

"Wait!" he shouted. He ran back into the cellar and emerged holding a small laser pistol. "The guards are supposed to be back right about now. We'll meet some resistance on the way."

Deltina drew her two lightsabers and grinned. "Finally! Time to kill some slimy bastards!" They ran up. And the sound of blasters ahead only made her smile more.

"So, they're gone."

"Yes, sir." The guard stood, with knees slightly wobbly in the face of Kahama's anger.

"And they took a copy and the original."

"Well, no, not…really, sir." The guard held up the copy.

"Burn it," he growled.

"There's a message."

Kahama snatched the paper away and scanned the document's first page.

_HAHA! That's what you get for being a butt who tries to rape a girl. I'll see you in hell, after I send you there._

_Deltina & Geoco_

Kahama stood stunned for a few second before flinging the papers in the guard's face. "Find them, or I'll have ALL your heads!" And he stormed out, uttering a silent prayer that the Sith would never know his failure.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_We had landed in the Yavin swamps near three days ago. We've been traveling ever since walking in random directions and circles. I'm beginning to wonder if Master really is going insane like the brothers say. Perhaps the heat and humidity is starting to affect his judgment. But I am not a worthy judge of my master. He has lived for centuries, holds great power, and has done many great and terrible deeds. He is a great man. But, the older I grow and the more I learn, the more I fear that perhaps this is not the path I'm supposed to follow. I keep hearing the words "demon," "monster," and, ultimately, "evil." I can't shake the feeling that Master has been lying to me. I feel like everything I've done is wrong and that everything I'm about to do will make me evil. Forever._

"Kowachi."

"Yes, Master?"

"How are you holding, Kowachi?"

"Well, Master. And you? Would you like me to fetch you something?"

"No, Kowachi. I am all right. It is I who will fetch you something."

"What, Master?"

"Knowledge, child. Knowledge of what is about to take place, what your role is, and what you will become."

"I am eager to learn, Master."

"You know why we are making this journey, Kowachi? This pilgrimage?"

"No, Master."

"This is the final rite, Kowachi. This is the last test you must pass. This is the last time you will be my apprentice."

"Master, what are you talking about?"

"This is your passing right. This will make you an equal among the rest of the Sith. And, as my apprentice, this will make you their superior. This is when you become me successor."

"Master, I am greatly honored, but I am not worthy. I have much to learn."

"No, Kowachi. You know as much as any Sith could ask for. And you are very powerful. In due time, you will surpass even me. You are ready, Apprentice."

"My thanks, Master. I shall do as you ask."

In the darkest part of the swamp on Yavin IV stood the two dark cloaked figures of the rumored-dead Sith.

"This is it, Kowachi," said the slightly bent shadow. "This is your last step to becoming a true Sith. Today, you will drink the blood of the Mardo and become my heir."

"And for what, Master?" asked the taller shadow. "For what purpose shall I drink this blood?"

"I have told you, Kowachi. You know why you are here. You will soon rule with an iron fist!

"But first, you must strike down the Mardo. He lives in this hole." The bent shadow pointed towards a gap in the muck and algae. "He should be asleep at this moment. Enjoy your kill, Apprentice."

The tall shadow bowed low once and silently flew into the hole. A VROOM echoed from underneath, and a terrible scream pierced the deadly WHOOSH of the blade. Moments later, the shadow emerged with the head of the beast.

"Now, Apprentice, take your prize. Take the eye, crush it, and drink. Drink of the power of the Sith!"

The shadow sheathed his lightsaber and held the head high. It suddenly thrust its hand into the beast's eye and tore it from the socket, blood and brain matter oozing over the shadow's hand. The shadow crushed the eye, sending matter flying in all directions. It brought its hand slowly to the hood of its cloak and drank eagerly of its prize.

"You are now complete, Apprentice. You are now a Sith, Kowachi."

Arbinger awoke with a gasp and looked around wildly at his surroundings. At first, he did not know where he was. But when the clink of his chain reached his ears, he recalled the events that led him here, and sighed in despair.

_Another day in the life of my former self's crimes._

"Bastard Sith."

"Now, now, now! You shouldn't say such things about your own kind." Malic stepped forth from the shadows, his cloak folded back over his lightsaber.

"They are mine no more, Malic. I am now a child of the light."

"Now, why would you forsake your own family like that? Without us, you'd be dead already."

"I consider the Sith only a bridge from my infancy to adulthood, and I have come to a crossroad. To continue down the path of darkness, or to die a repentant man. And I tell you now, strike me down so I may join my ancestors in peace."

Malic slowly walked towards Arbinger, taking his own pace and time. "Now, Kowachi, why would I do such a thing? I still have a use for you, oh yes. You see, your precious partner in crime, Deltina, is on her way here. Oh, don't look so sad, Kowachi. After all, she is coming to see you."

"Don't you touch her, Malic!" Arbinger lunged against his restraints at Malic, rage reflecting in his eyes. "If you lay a hand on her, not even the entire universe can put enough distance between you and my lightsaber."

"Calm yourself, Kowachi. I will not lay a hand on her, provided you follow instructions. You see, I'm actually doing you a great kindness. I am going to let you die in each other's arms." Malic drew his lightsaber and put the hilt against Arbinger's stomach. "But, there is a price. There is always a price. And that price is: I will make you suffer hell for her!" And he activated his lightsaber.

Three hours later, scars made, healed, opened, and left to bleed, Arbinger was a ravaged skeleton of sweat, pain, and fear.

_She's coming. She can't be coming._ "She cannot die!"

A tear fell from his eye and splashed on the cold cave floor. From the tear sprang a small rainbow of light, and a clear and strong voice rang out in the darkness, one of beauty, peace, and salvation.

"And so she shall live, Arbinger."

"You return to me."

"Yes, Kowachi," said the female shadow. "I return to you with hope and despair, life and death. I return to you with a choice. It is for you to decide which you shall live with."

"I don't want your riddles, I don't want your flowery speech, and I don't want your damn choices! All I want is what will save her? What should I do to save her life?"

The shadow moved towards Arbinger and reached out to touch his face. The hand that emerged from the shadow was a pale hand, and it passed right through Arbinger's face.

"You must give up your own, Arbinger. She will die in the place where death is forbidden, unless you sacrifice yourself for her."

"But how? What place where death is forbidden? What are you talking about? Speak to me!"

The shadow pulled back from Arbinger's harsh tone and shaken form. "Patience, Kowachi. I will tell you everything, in due time. For now, I ask only for your decision. Will you die for her, or will you let her, and this planet, crumble under the iron fist of Malic and the Sith?"

Arbinger regained his composer, standing tall and defiant. "My answer, spirit, is that I will fight. I will not die, nor will I let her or anyone else die. I will fight to save Deltina. I will fight for this planet. And most important, I will fight Malic. And if won't help me, I will fight my way from this prison as well. That is my answer. What is your choice?"

The spirit stepped back into the shadows from whence she came. "Then I will leave you to fight, Arbinger, son of the Jedi. You were born from this world, and so you shall end this world. And so we near the end of the transformation. From Sith to savior to destroyer. You have decided your role, Arbinger. You have decided your role, Kowachi. And you have decided all our fates, destined." The voice began to thin as the shadows all melded into one. A shining tear formed on her eye as she spoke her final words. "All I ask is what role will you play, my son." She vanished, and the tear fell and broke, but no rainbow came this time.


End file.
